Eres mia pequeña bruja
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: … el primer dia, un beso un encuentro sercano y las estupidas hormonas. Seras mia en una semana, recuerdalo Sakura... no puedo estar con alguien como tu Editado cap 5! ya volvi
1. Encuentros sercanos

Eres mia

Eres mia

Sasuke Uchida, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela sin mencionar que el mas apuesto. Aunque su personalidad es un poco… insolente, fría, calculadora, egoísta y odiosa…sin mensionar su falta de sentimientos para los que llegan a conocerlo bien, aunque tiene un amigo, de echo mejor conocido como Uzumaki Naruto un chico enérgico y algo extraño… una chica que esta enamorada de el desde el primer momento en que lo vio Ino… y una chica a la cual le gustaría mucho fastidiar ya que es extremadamente linda y al parecer es nueva… el primer dia, un beso un encuentro sercano y las estupidas hormonas

Pero la chica no es tonta y no caerá en su juego… ¿la pregunta es quien puede mas Sasuke Uchida o Haruno Sakura?... pero las hormonas de ambos no estarán a su favor…-

-Capitulo 1:

-pasa, pasa no seas tímida ¿Por qué no te presentas? – la chica obedeció con un poco de enfado, estaba molesta porque la habían hizo esperar mas de 15 minutos para poder entrar y aparte de todo la llamaba tímida-

-me llamo Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto – la chica tenia un hermoso cabello corto rosado y unos hermosos ojos jade además de un esplendoroso cuerpo que a cualquiera aria babear y que cualquier chica envidiaría… cualquiera menos ella-

-bien siéntate detrás de Uchida – la chica paseo su mirada por todo el salón mirando caras completamente diferentes a las que ya estaba acustrumbada… esperando ver a alguien que levantara la mano indicando donde debería sentarse pero no hubo nadie…. Y eso la hizo molestar mas –

-Uchida por favor levanta la mano para que tu compañera sepa donde se sentara – pero aun así nadie levanto la mano… asta que un rubio de ojos azules… dijo enérgicamente-

-ven!! ¡!Sakura!! ¡!es en ese asiento de ahí!! – y la chica diviso al culpable de su enojo… era un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color quien la miraba, con una sonrisa burlona… y aunque parecía imposible la hizo molestarse mas-

- solo tenias que levantar la mano – le dijo sentándose detrás de el, como le habían indicado-

-no necesitaba hacerlo, debiste deducirlo- dijo en tono de superioridad tal que le molesto a Sakura-

-así que aquí también ahí idiotas

-y tu te as convertido en uno de ellos – con ese comentario la dejo callada… si lo admitía le había llamado la atención su cuerpo, pero solo eso… y seria un instrumento perfecto para divertirse-

- que persona tan molesta, ojale le pase algo malo – pensó la joven de cabello rosado para si misma… aunque admitía que era lindo… no tenia cerebro- después de que las clases acabaran la rosada camino asta la azotea de la escuela tranquilamente, ya que no le gustaba estar con todas las demás chicas, las cuales solo hablaban de quien era el mas guapo, era lo mismo en su escuela y en esta-

-no deberías estar aquí sola – escucho una voz que se le hacia conocida… y de pronto diviso una cabellera negra sobre el suelo-

-acaso no me vas a dejar empaz, largo de aqui

-yo llegue primero, vete tu – replico enojado y poniéndose al mismo tiempo de pie-

-pero si que eres molesto y egoísta – avanzo y se paro enfrente de el quedando a escasos centímetros de que sus cuerpos se tocaran-

-Y tu eres una bruja de ojos verdes – decidió comenzar a jugar y ver si esa chica también caía tendida a sus pies… como todas las demás….en pocas palabras le gusta ser alabado… -pero… eres mía… - con su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, asiéndola tensarse al instante-

-¿Qué… que estas asiendo?... – pero el contacto no le molestaba en absoluto, sintió su aliento quemar en sus labios durante unos instantes…- detente…

-no quiero…- el aliento la quemo por completo y se convirtió en un roce, para después convertirse en un juego de labios peligroso, bueno en el que solo participaba Sasuke ya que Sakura estaba inmóvil… asta que sintió un empuje entre sus labios… pidiendo permiso para seguir… ella los entrea abrió y comenzó a besarlo también, cada sensación, su aliento calido en su interior, su mano en su cintura bajando y subiendo provocándole cosquillas, y el fuerte mareo que sufrió en cuando sintió al intruso en su boca… moviéndose y saboreando… ¿si eso era un beso porque se tardo tanto en dárselo? Ella empezó a corresponder pero a Sasuke no le bastaba la cercanía quería mas… le gustaba lo que le asía sentir ese beso.. tomo devuevo su cintura pero esta ves con la otra mano y la pego mas a el… sintió los pechos de Sakura pegados a el y su corazón latir cada ves mas rápido… ¡dios se sonrojo! Al darse cuenta que eran suaves… y entonces el deseo lo invadió, esta era la primera ves que lo sentía así de fuerte… su mano comenzó a bajar por su cintura asta llegar a su falda y comenzó a bajar a un mas asta sus piernas… se detuvo un momento ya que la sintió denuevo tensarse y querer separarse un poco pero no la dejo… o no.. y menos ahora que se estaba poniendo emocionante…subió su mano por debajo de la pequeña falda de Sakura y en una caricia involuntaria toco un punto con el cual ella se estremeció y en un segundo después logro separarse y plantarle un tremenda cachetada en la mejilla derecha-

-te dije que… te detuvieras…- pero Sasuke estaba hipnotizado, se veía tan linda con los labios rojos y sus mejillas carmesí, sus pechos bajaban cuando respiraba… y ni siquiera le importaba el dolor de su mejilla solo quería volver a besarla y tocarla….

Se acerco con el propósito de conseguir lo que deseaba pero la chica salio corriendo…


	2. Segundo encuentro

Asi ya pueden dejan comentarios los anonimos

Así ya pueden dejan comentarios los anónimos

¡!Feliz cumple Syaoran!! ¡!te amo!!

Capitulo 2: Segundo encuentro

¿Por qué Sasuke? Era así … simple el no era una persona que quisiera a las personas así como así, de la nada, y mucho menos confiaba en alguien tan rápido… se podría decir que en el único chico que confiaba era en su amigo Naruto, ¿Por qué? Porque Naruto insistió en ser su amigo y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera eran extremadamente iguales… lo apreciaba como amigos ya que el lo había logrado sacar de un hoyo y lo había echo sonreír un par de beses… eso era una razón perfecta para no golpearlo asta el cansancio en ese preciso momento, ¿Por qué le tenia que haber tocado de compañero el? ¿Qué no pudo haber sido la bruja de ojos verdes?

-Naruto, Hinata te esta viendo – le dijo como de costumbre, el punto era ayudarlo sino callarlo-

-he? –giro la cabeza y se sonrojo- hola… - y entonces Sasuke suspiro con aburrimiento por décima ves en el día… ya era costumbre que lo hiciera todo el tiempo… pero ahora su problema era un fastidio ante la situación en la que se encontraba: había besado a Sakura Haruno esperando tener mas que un beso y por lo tanto se rindiera a sus pies como todas… pero a cambio recibió una bolsa de emociones y una dolorosa cachetada en la mejilla… maldita bruja pensó-

-oye Sasuke estas molesto?

-no – contesto monosilabicamente-

-si lo estas.. es por la chica nueva verdad – demonios ¿Por qué el lo conocía tan bien?

-algo así, quiero divertirme con ella, pero necesito tu ayuda

- supongo

- vaya esta escuela va de mal en peor, ¡!maldito pervertido de Sasuke!! ¿acaso se la pasaba besando a las chicas a así como así, de la nada? – pensaba una chica ya muy conocida mientras tomaba su jugo de un lata-

-te ves bastante molesta Sakura Haruno – reconoció la voz de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces se aparto un par de pasos-

-tengo razones para estarlo –su mirada estaba clavada justo en ella, inspecionadola… su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios… sus pechos… se sonrojo al imaginarse que tanto podría hacer con ellos… no era un pervertido pero tenia ¡!hormonas!! ¡!y esa chica las hacia despertar!!... entonces cayo en la cuenta de que estaban solos… en el patio… sin nadie… justo lo que el deseaba-

-te lo dije tu ya eres mía… pequeña bruja de ojos verdes – se acerco un poco, solo un poco-

-será mejor que ni te acerques, no voy a dejar que me beses de nuevo- ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba su permiso?-

-Sakura no te estoy pidiendo permiso… - la chica trato de correr al darse cuenta que el se acercaba con claras intenciones… pero el brazo de Sasuke la alcanzo antes y con un poco de fuerza la hizo caer al suelo-

-tienes agallas Sakura pero te lo dije antes, eres mía y si yo digo eso es porque es verdad –la chica se asusto. El se hinco a su lado solo para mirarla mas de cerca… tenia deseos de besarla como el quería… pero algo lo detenía ¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso me dolió, maldito- el extendió una de sus manos a su mejilla… la cual estaba sonrojada asta mas no poder.. los gestos que hacia le parecían tan lindos… la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, la manera en la que ella le gritaba.. y la mirada en la que lo veía…su mano entro en contacto con su mejilla… serró los ojos para poder experimentar cada sensación… su tersa piel bajo su mano… la corriente eléctrica que viajo de su mano asta su cerebro…y el sentimiento de bienestar descontrolado… todo eso solo por tocar su piel- Mientras tanto la joven chica presenciaba todos estos acontecimientos sorprendida… y a la ves entusiasmada ¿Por qué no solo la besaba y ya? ¿demonios cuanto tiempo iba a estar ahí? ¿solo tocando su mejilla?-

-Algo estaba mal en el mundo de Sasuke, Sakura lo hacia sentir demasiado bien… demasiado… -

-creo que tal vez me gustas – por el tono tan frió en que lo dijo, ha Sakura no le pareció que fuera verdad…-

-Sabes eres lindo lo admito, pero eres pésimo mintiendo – se levanto con calma, sin temor a que el la acorralara ya que sabia que no iba a suceder nada entre ellos ese día-

-tu ni siquiera llegas a linda… -trato de contener sus impulsos, pero no lo logro a tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia a la chica acorralada contra el suelo con el sobre ella-

-nadie te dio permiso para que te fueras – coloco una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella, para asegurar que esta no escapara y si en el transcurso tocaba un poco de piel eso seria magnifico… tan solo de pensar en tocar la tersa piel de sus piernas con binadas con un poco de sudor le hacia desearla mas… esto estaba subiendo de nivel para la chica ya que ella no tenia idea de lo que vendría después…

Con sus manos sujeto sus muñecas al suelo, para así asegurar que la chica no lo molestaría mientras asía lo que mas deseaba… se agacho un poco para poder esparcir pequeños besos en el cuello de Sakura, mientras que la chica solo sonrojo e intento safarse-

-shhhhh, no voy a hacerte nada malo – siguió sus besos asta los botones de su camisa que le estorbaban para poder ver el nacimiento de sus pechos… y sin pensarselo dos veces libero un a de sus muñecas y con la mano libre comenzó a desabotonar lentamente cada botón…. Pero algo en su mente le decía que no podía entusiasmarse mucho ya que estaban en el patio de la escuela y no deseaba que todos vieran a su Sakura desnuda y gimiendo… solo el tendría ese privilegio. Pero a la hora en que decidió mirarla a la cara, se arrepintió por completo… la chica estaba realmente asustada, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lagrimas que se le querían escapar.. no era que no deseara lo que estaba sucediendo si no que le aterraba la idea de que las cosas se salieran de control y terminara y terminara perdiendo la virginidad con alguien quien no la amaba o por lo menos no era su fantasía hacerlo en un patio-

- que aburrido… pero veras tu serás mía dentro de una semana

Aquí en si terminaba el cap pero se me hizo muy corto y pues aquí hay mas

Aquí sale narutito

-las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez… el tono de seguridad en sus palabras la fastidiaba cada ves que las recordaba… el no podían asegurar algo así, el no podía decirle a la gente que será suya en un tiempo determinado… hay estaba la soberbia que odiaba de ese sujeto de ese… de ese ¡!patán!! no solo eso.. odiaba que la hiciera desear mas cuando la besaba… lo odiaba tanto…-

-hola!! ¿!que haces!! Sakura-chan – reconoció la voz en instantes, era solo de una persona…

-Naruto?

- si yo mismo ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Jeje – si el mismo se dijo, sabia perfectamente quien era, Lee le había hablado mucho de el, de cómo todos le debían algo, de cómo animaba a la gente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las palabras de Lee Sasuke aprecia mucho a Naruto por ser como es… no lo entendía Sasuke era un chico frió y sin sentimientos totalmente diferente a Naruto… totalmente… ¿entonces porque Naruto era amigo de el?

-déjame adivinar vienes hablarme bien de Sasuke

-No… ¿Sakura-chan porque piensas eso?

-Eres su mejor amigo

- correcto!! Y la verdad si venia a eso, pero sabes el es mi amigo… que digo mi mejor amigo…

-MMM… y eso a mi que me importa

- te importa porque te gusta, escucha Sasuke es extraño pero es una buena persona.. .

-¿Ese sujeto? Debes estar bromeando, en cuanto llegue se me echo enzima!! ¡!y no deja de acosarme!! – me llamo Haruno Sakura y desde aquí narrare yo!!, y como dicen aquí, Naruto parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo , era como si el mismo Sasuke me estuviera hablando pero había una pequeña diferencia… Las palabras de Naruto eran calidas y resonaban de igual manera en mi interior… en cambio las de Sasuke eran extremadamente frías he hirientes… vacías.. –

-Sasuke es un buen chico, solo… solo… - el bajo la mirada con desilusión… y apretó su puño con tanta fuerza que pensé que se lastimaría- por mas que intento… el sigue…

-Naruto tranquilízate… - trate de que dejara de lastimarse-

-Sasuke es una persona muy importante para mi, por ello quiero que deje de pensar que esta solo

-oh vamos!! Sasuke lo único que tiene es que esta mimado por sus padres!! Eso es todo, ya no es un niño pequeño no te preocupes por el…-

-si supieras… no hablarías mal de el…- después de eso se fue… claro no sin antes hacerme una seña con las manos levantando siete dedos… ¿7? ¿Por qué?... y después recordé que en siete días según Sasuke seria suya… cosa que oviamente no sucedería jamás…-

Continuara

Yap como lo ven, bueno aclaraciones Sasuke no es un pervertido, solo le gusta acostarse con las chicas, luego les digo porque… se va a poner interesante

Y sobre el capitulo pues aquí vemos que Sasuke deja empas a Saku solo porque ella tiene miedo de hacerlo con alguien que no la ame o algo así después lo veremos

Sean pacientes plis…. Yap ahora las respuestas de los comentarios

Así ya pueden dejan comentarios los anónimos

kana-asuki gracias eres mi primer comentarios, y espero que te siga gustando las cosas, niña perver ¿!como esta eso de que se pusieron emocionantes!! Bueno eso mismo dijo Sasuke jejejeje. Te espero y creo que este cap te va a gustar pero creo mas que el que mas te va a gustar es el numero 4

setsuna17 gracias por tu segundo comentario y pues ya lo actualice tardecido, pero tenia que arreglar el problemita de los anónimos, esta cosa esta en chino, en primera no sabia como subir los fanfic y ya después de un mes de intentarlo al fin pude!!

Namine1993 si ya los puse, y créeme el tres se pone caliente, ya que sakurita dañara un tanto el orgullo del tontito de Sasukito, vas a ver y creo que el cuatro también te gustara, pero no hay lemon es solo

UNA PARTE DE EL SASUKE REAL así se llamara el capitulo

Y gracias por la suerte ¡!

zyafany-company si créeme que sasuke es menso, pero con ganas

aunque ya veremos se pondrá interesante jajajajajajaajajajaja!!

Sakisaysakura23 ¡!y el comentario ganador es para: ¡! Cha cha cha chan!! Sakisaysakura23!! Me encanto tu comentario todo loco, y esta gracioso me saludas Inner, sip me reí mucho

Tas bien loca jajjaja y por favor compren de la carita esa sale mejor jaja no es cierto es broma.

Créeme no será una cualquiera porque noooo!!

Además si lo beso es porque es Sasuke, quien no lo aria pero no te preocupes se venga en el capitulo tres

Jajajajajajajaja sip las cosas se pondrán emocionantes

maat sacmis si es pervertido pero no vive con el ¡!que dios nos salve!! ¡!quien sabe que cosas le aria a nuestra Sakurita!! Vive con ¡! Bueno pronto revelare en oscuro pasado de nuestro Sasuke juuuuujujjujuujuuuujuj ñañaññañaña

-Sakuritah- gracias por la aclaración del uchiha es que la verdad, no veo mucho Naruto últimamente y a pesar de que no me gustaba antes mucho que digamos esta pareja, soy muy buena haciendo fic juujuju no ahora me encanta esta parejita ñaññaña

RosAngels gracias!! Por decirme lo de los anónimos, porque como ya dije ¡!esto esta en chino!! Si no, no me doy cuenta

Así las cosillas van a ir rápido asta el cap cuatro pero… esque son adolescentes calenturientos con hormonas y clases de reproducción

No se puede evitar o si?? Además no va a pasar nada jejejejejejej

Te digo las cosas se calmaran un poquito y veremos a Sasuke pero bien embobado y a Sakura igual

kaoru-uchiha gracias por el comentario y por decirme lo de los anónimos creo que ya pueden dejar y eso espero y también por la aclaración jejejej si que andaba en la baba y ustedes hablan como naruto sasu-chan??

Gracias por sus comentarios… y también a los que los mandaron a mis mensajes, ahora ya los pueden escribir a qui

Ñañañ att io saku

¡!Feliz cumple Syaoran!! ¡!te amo!!

Ammmm así creo que esto es mas largo que el fic

El sig cap es mas largo


	3. Solo quiero estar contigo

Día 1: Ino

Capitulo 3: Solo quiero estar contigo.

Día 1: Ino

-una perversa rubia no me quitaba la mirada de enzima, desde hace un buen y fastidioso rato…y mi conciencia no me dejaba de repetir que la matara, porque me estaba irritando demasiado… con su tonto cabello atado en una coleta…-

-¡!oye tu!! ¡!muévete que me estas estorbando!! – me dijo la muy creída acercándose a mi,-

-disculpa?

- ya oíste, rosadita- ¡!mátala!! ¡!Sakura!! ¡!mátala!! me decía mi yo interior, pero no podía hacer algo así… bueno si podía pero el punto era que un chico realmente gordo, estaba detrás de ella-

-¿Qué quieres? No te estoy molestando

- claro que me molestas, ¡!al parecer as estado acosando a Sasuke, desde que llagaste a qui!! – a era eso, maldito Sasuke!!... –

-eso es lo que crees, el inútil es el que me a estado acosando

-¡!inútil!! mira rosadita Sasuke es el niño mas guapo que e conocido en toda mi vida, y no voy a permitir que lo insultes, bla bla bla – estaba pensando en que fácilmente podía callarla con una buena cachetada y uno que otro golpe… pero eso cambio en cuanto sentí su palma golpearme en la mejilla, dejando un ardor espantoso.-

-que te sucede? – me pregunto. El gordo detrás de ella, avanzo asía mi y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar me tomo del cuello de la camisa, alzándome- te quedaste muda? O es que acoso estas asustada- debía estar bromeando . le lance un patada al estomago y al instante siguiente me soltó… dejándome caer de espalda… pero inmediatamente me levante y comencé a correr… no estaba asustada.. no le tenia miedo a nadie… sabia defenderme de todos, pero esta ves tenia que huir ya que era prácticamente imposible que yo le pudiese ganar. Pero una mano me tomo de la camisa y me jalo con bastante fuerza, logrando que me estrellara contra un árbol…

-hahaha!!- estaba en grandes problemas… no podía moverme y un poco de sangre recorría mi labio inferior, me dolía la espalda horrores-

Mientras a lo lejos un chico de cabello negro azulado caminada como si nada… tal ves pensaba en que podría hacer con Naruto o… su corazón dio un vuelco espantoso cuando giro la cara y miro que Su Sakura estaba en el suelo… tirada… con Ino acercándose a ella… SU SAKURA… el mismo cabello rosa que le llamo la atención la primera ves que la vio… corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y justo al llegar…

-¡!Ino lárgate de aquí!! – el grito de enojo por parte de el hizo temblar a la chica-

-pero… Sasuke…te libre de ella…

-¡!ya oíste lárguense!! – y así sucedió ellos se fueron…sin ganas pero lo hicieron… El chico se hinco frente a Sakura y comenzó a moverla un poco-

-hey, Sakura estas bien? – el miedo se estaba apoderando de el, a cada segundo que pasaba hincado ahí… viéndola así… miedo de no verla… de no tocar su tersa piel… de no besar sus dulces labios… de ya no poder divertirse con ella…-

-si… solo me duele la espalda… - le dije aun en el suelo, demonios ¿Por qué justo el? No pudo ser Naruto o Lee-

- te llevare a la enfermería- la tomo en brazos con cuidado… y comenzó a caminar con ella asía la enfermería- ¿te duele mucho?

-no solo me queje por gusto… - hable sarcásticamente y me mordí la lengua cuando llegamos al lugar, el cual estaba serrado- ¿y esta escuela se supone que es muy buena?

-en un momento abro – tomo la perilla y la giro sin dificultad… el cuarto era un enfermería común, pintada de blanco, con dos camas divididas por una cortina de color blanca y varios estantes… Sasuke acostó delicadamente a Sakura en una de las camas-

-¿Por qué…

-ni preguntes, que fue tu culpa… Ino esta enamorada de ti o algo así

-date la vuelta – le ordeno-

-¿Qué? ¿para que?...

-para examinar tu espalda… necesito ver si tienes alguna herida grave… - de alguna manera el sin sentimientos Uchida se sentía algo culpable.. por lo que le había sucedido y si bien anteriormente le había dado miedo verla tirada, no se podía quedar tranquilo si no se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien… y no le seria nada difícil asegurarse-

-la chica callo en la cuenta de que si el pensaba revisarla tenia que voltearse boca abajo… pero no solo eso… si no que tenia… que ….

-quítate la camisa… -le dijo casi como una orden… la verdad no lo hizo con otra intención mas que la de revisar si estaba bien o no-

-heee!! No voy a hacer contigo nada de eso!!

-no pienso hacerte nada… solo quiero saber si estas bien o no –la chica se sonrojo asta las nubes…-

-esta bien pero date la vuelta…- el con fastidio se dio la vuelta-

-también quítate el sujetador… porque solo estorbara… - la chica le obedeció… no por gusto si no por miedo a tener heridas mas graves en la espalda… además Sasuke había dicho que no le aria nada malo-

-bien puedes voltear – en verdad Sasuke era un maldito pervertido, solo el podía decirle a una chica que se quitara el sujetador enfrente de el… sin ni siquiera titubear… ¡!por dios!! Y yo Sakura Haruno lo había obedecido!!, bueno traten de entender me dolía la espalda y no veía nada malo en su mirada… a pero eso si!! No iba a dejar que viera algo que no fuera mi espalda!!. así que con la sabana me cubrí lo que antes me cubría el sujetador y me acosté en la cama, boca abajo-

-bien, solo estate quieta- con cuidado se trepo encima de ella y comenzó a mirar su espalda… su preocupación o … ese sentimiento que lo molestaba no lo dejaba darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba… era Sasuke Uchida, encerrado en la enfermería con la chica que deseaba… sobre ella y por si fuera poco ella no estaba completamente vestida… si la chica fuera un cualquiera… una chica común y corriente seguramente ya la abría obligado a tener sexo con el. Pero esta chica era Sakura…- Su Sakura-

-¿te duele?...

-no mucho… casi no- Sasuke suspiro… para sus adentros… ella estaba bien ahora su preocupación se iría… y lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera-

-eto… Sasuke puedes quitarte – demasiado tarde… las hormonas del chico estaban provocándole un revolución en todos sus adentros… como demonios había llegado a ese lugar!! ¡!demonios estaba encima de Sakura!! ¡!con sus manos en su suave, blanca… deliciosa espalda… demonios esa chica ¡!tenia algo tan!!...irresistible…-

-¿Sasuke?... umm – un gemido se escapo sin querer de sus labios, en cuanto sintió los labios del uchiha sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda… - Sasuke dijiste que no me ibas a hacer nada

-shhh, tu solo disfruta….-y lo repito de nuevo maldito Sasuke!!... exacto el era un chico muy guapo y atractivo no lo niego, y si se trataba de tener algo mas grave con el… no se supongo que no me desagradaría del todo la idea, ya que el me aseguraba una primera ves totalmente placentera… y sabia que no seria un lindo recuerdo en mi memoria… pero ese chico me hacia sentir tan extraña… y al mismo tiempo me hacia dudar… desde que cumplí los 16 y vi a varias de mis amigas perder la virginidad, solo por sentirse mas adultas, me jure a mi misma que jamás aria algo así… que yo Sakura Haruno tendría la mas maravillosa primera experiencia con un chico que me amara y yo amara por igual y que mi primer beso se lo daría a ese mismo chico. Pero mi primer beso me lo había arrebatado el estupido de Sasuke… mi primer suspiro, mi primer sonrojo, todo lo que yo estaba reservando asta el final, me lo había quitado como si fuese de el… y esta ves no seria así, no me entregaría a el solo porque me provocara placer, o solo porque fuera el chico mas guapo que conocía…

Tendría que enseñarle a ese niño mimado lo que es, no tener lo que quiere… pero primero lo dejaría disfrutar tan solo un poco mas…-

Paseo sus labios en una leve caricia sobre la piel de su espalda, dejando un indescriptible placer en Sakura y en el, unas ansias de hacerla suya… tan grandes que no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a lamer lentamente….-

-mmmm… Sasu…ke detente – gimió la pelirosa sonrojada… mientras que su gemido sonó como música para los oídos del joven que rápidamente paseo su lengua por casi toda la espalda de la chica, saboreando, sintiendo el contacto tan placentero y a la vez necesario… su sabor era indescriptible, el aroma que salía de ella lo embriagaba y sobre todo ahora mismo lo único que escuchaba era el palpitar de su corazón… una nueva sensación… y la dolorosa erección de su entrepierna le estaba pidiendo mas.

Demonios, tenia que detenerlo ahora o algo malo sucedería, el se estaba emocionando de mas y yo podía sentirlo… las cosas se pusieron peor cuando el intento voltearme, y si me voltee, pero no me quite la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo para nada…

Me miro a los ojos, y pude darme cuenta de que había un ligero tinte rojizo cubriendo sus mejillas… ¿acaso estaba sonrojado? una curiosidad inmensa me invadió… ¿podía ser que…

-Sasuke ¿estas sonrojado? – la mirada de Sakura se volvió tímida y confusa y dibujo una sonrisa extraña para Sasuke… el cual solo se enfoco en el nuevo gesto que Sakura que estaba mostrando, y por alguna razón extraña sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar mas rápido-

-Creo que si… pero eso ahora no importa – pero cuando se proponía a empezar de nuevo… la malvada pelirosa que se encontraba debajo de el, con un solo empujón lo mando al suelo… dejándolo tirado-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le pregunto enojado, aun en el piso-

- ¿enserio creíste que caería en esta trampa? ¡!por favor yo no soy una de esas chicas estupidas!! ¡!que se quieren acostarse contigo!! ¡!si quieres una tonta ve y búscate a otra!! ¡!para desahogar tu calentura!! – aunque Sasuke no se esperaría algo así de una chica, solo sonrió arrogantemente-

-si así lo pides, te lo concederé, ya que ahí muchas chicas asiendo fila que desearían estar en tu lugar-

-¡!pues que esperas lárgate con una de ellas- por alguna razón los comentarios de Sakura comenzaron a fastidiarlo y al mismo tiempo a enfurecerlo, solo era una niña mimada que no sabia lo que se estaba perdiendo-, nadie, ¡!nadie!! rechazaba a Sasuke Uchiha-

-¡!o lo siento, herí tanto tu orgullo!! ¡!pues ya sabe no me tendrás!! – el chico salio enfurecido, no sin antes azotar la puerta de la enfermería y patearla un par de veces desquitando su enojo-

-Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, el se había ido muy molesto y con el orgullo herido, justo lo que quería… ahora no tendría porque molestarme por el, y podría tener una vida completamente normal… pero lo fastidioso no era que el se hubiera ido si no que…. Si no que… ¡!le molestaba que se fuera con otra chica!!

-¡maldición!! – grite, porque me molestaba tanto la idea de verlo con otra chica?? Y lo peor es que estaba segura de que la traería a la enfermería, porque había una cama disponible, alado mió, separa por una pequeña cortina blanca…. Y entonces me aria oír todo lo que sucedería y eso me volvería loca… tenia que salir de ahí y rápido, tome mi ropa y me la puse a la velocidad de un rayo, bueno lentamente porque me dolía la espalda….

-tomo a la primera chica que vio caminando sola por el pasillo, era una chica linda rubia de ojos verdes y de grande proporciones de enfrente, la tomo de la mano y solo le dijo-

-escucha tengo ganas de divertirme un rato, y lo are contigo- la chica solo se sonrojo- pero no es nada especial

-esta bien- sonrió, todas las chicas se querían acostar con el, y ella tenia la oportunidad así que no la desperdiciaría-

-Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la enfermería para irme, alguien la abrió con mucha fuerza asiéndome caer asía atrás… mire asía arriba y me encontré con la sonrisa sádica de Sasuke quien traía a una chica bonita de la mano… y sentí un fuerte martillazo azotar mi corazón…

-tu no vas a ningún lado bruja …-volteo y con la única mano libre que tenia metió una pequeña llave en la mirilla de la puerta colocándole el seguro…

-¡!déjame salir!! ¡!si quieres hacer cositas con ella!! ¡!yo que tengo que ver!! – el dibujo otra sonrisa hipócrita en sus labios…, y con esa misma sonrisa condujo a la chica asta las segunda cama de la enfermería… la recostó en ella y comenzó a besarla…-

Di gracias a dios que yo solo podía ver siluetas, pues la delgada cortina blanca lo tapaba… me acurruque en la esquina mas alejada que encontré en ese pequeño y asfixiante cuarto, pero las emociones que me embargaban seguían incrementando. Yo no quería estar en ese cuarto, embardad no quería, no quería que el se acostara con ella, no quería que el me confundiera como lo hacia en ese preciso momento… mi corazón martillaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, una y otra ves y mi mente me pedía que escapara, que rompiera la puerta, que saltara por una ventana pero ¡!que saliera de ahí en ese mismo instante!!

-El chico estaba realmente decidido a mostrarle a esa tonta que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera cuando quisiera, incluyéndola… que ella no seria la excepción, que ella lo amaría como las demás, que rogaría por el, pero lo mas importante que se arrepentiría de cada una de sus palabras…-

-mmm… Sasuke – gimió ruidosamente la chica cuando el le mordió ligeramente el cuello… aun no podía creer que no le causara ningún tipo de excitación esa situación, vamos era un chica lindisima, bien proporcionada, cualquier chico estaría emocionado al extremo en esa situación, pero el Sasuke Uchiha mas bien estaba completamente cansado de que cada ves que lo hacia con una chica… no sentía nada nuevo, siempre eran las mismas sensaciones… simplemente quería detenerse antes de empezar. Pero esta ves tenia un gran motivo, esta vez tenia que lograr que esta chica gritara para que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo…-

-ahh Sasuke!! –el segundo gemido de la chica fue tremendamente ruidoso… y dejo una estela de martillazos en el corazón de la pelirrosa quien se cubrió los oídos, he intento tranquilizarse-

-vamos Sakura, es solo el idiota, no tienes porque sentirte así, es solo un idiota pervertido con las hormonas alborotadas, – diablos, podía ver perfectamente las siluetas atraes de la cortina, y mas que nada eso era una tortura, no entendía porque, solo le dolía…

Y para Sasuke las cosas también se estaban poniendo tortuosas, no era que esa chica no le pareciera atractiva si no que…. Su sabor no se parecía al de Sakura, sus ojos no eran verdes y su cabello no era de un color rosado extraño, simplemente ella no era Sakura… ¡!maldición porque estaba pensando en ella, en ese preciso momento!!

-Maldición… - no pude aguantar mas el nudo en mi garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer poco a poco…- sal de aquí – le dijo el chico, quien se levanto en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, abrió la cortina, paso por el pequeño pasillo y coloco la llave en la puerta girándola al mismo tiempo… para después caminar a una velocidad impresionante de regreso a la camilla de la enfermería en donde tomo de la mano a la chica rubia y la saco a una velocidad impresionante serrando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-El alivio que sintió en cuanto vio la puerta serrarse sobre la cara de la chica fue una sensación tan placentera, que ni siquiera podría compararse con la destrucción de la maldita de Ino, quien había lastimado a Sakura… ya hora que estaba pensando en ella ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Tenia muchas cosas que decirle, como que por su culpa ahora esta confundido y que por su culpa no había podido divertirse con es chica.

La busco con los ojos, de aquí para allá, asta que sus ojos fueron a dar a la esquina en donde estaba ella acurrucada, y dejaron de mirarla en cuanto se dieron cuanta de que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas…

-escucha Sakura, es tu culpa por hacerme enojar, si no… - trato de decir nervioso, pero ella lo interrumpió-

-lo se- no necesitas darme explicaciones, cuando todo el mundo sabe que eres un idiota – estaba tan ocupada insultando en mi mente a Sasuke que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se arrodillo enfrente de mi y comenzó a limpiar con sus manos mis lagrimas, en un contacto tan ¿cariñoso?, estaba tan perdida disfrutando que ni siquiera me intereso el sentimiento con que lo hacia-

-lo siento… lo siento… - ni siquiera el creía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿se estaba disculpando? ¿y sus palabras sonaban cargadas de cariño?... ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?.

No era la persona mas calida del mundo, y asta de vez en cuando pensaba que no tenia sentimientos, pero en esta ocasión, realmente estaba sintiendo cosas raras… y mas cerca de ella- Sasuke me confundía, a veces era realmente un idiota, y luego hacia cosas como esta, que jamás esperaría, y esto realmente me hacia dudar, sobre mis sentimientos… y aunque lo admitía me gustaba muchísimo, no estaba en posición para enamorarme de el, ya que como una vez me había dicho Lee, Sasuke Uchiha no quería a nadie…- pero en el siguiente instante, Sasuke poso sus suaves labios en la frente de Sakura quien se sonrojo… a sobremanera por el tierno beso-

-Sasuke que… - demonios, ahora mis mejillas ardían casi dolorosamente y mi corazón estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho-

-shhh, Sakura, me gustas mucho – esta ves si le creí, pero estaba tan alterada y confundida que ni se porque reaccione así-

-Ahí otra ves con eso, ¡ya te dije que no te creo nada! ¡y ahora déjame salir! – y después le planto semejante cachetada que asta el se quedo de ??, pero esta ves no se molesto con ella, ya que tenia el derecho de golpearlo por lo que le había echo-

-por esta ves ganas pequeña bruja, pero mañana no tendrás tanta suerte-la amenaza le sonó mas como una advertencia de algo… que no querría saber. Concluyo que mejor seria no pensar tanto en eso, ya que la confundía-

Continuara

Ufff me tarde horrores en este capitulo como mucho tiempo y esque no sabia como describir las situaciones en las que estaban, como por ejemplo lo de la enfermeria o lo de la chica, y pos en este capitulo vemos que a Sakura le dolio, jajajaja, es solo pa que se de cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo…

Ammm, sobre el capitulo que viene pues, no se como decirles que hablaremos un rato de Naruto y otro mas de nuestro amado Sasuke y su familia

Y si queren ver la foto de la que hablare les pondre el link en el sig capi ok

Y ahora las respuestas a los rewiens

Al pues la verdad que no hace nada para conquistarla, se enamora solita, y Sasuke igual, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que leas mi fic, cha cha chan ademas me tarde pero es mas largo el capitulo.

lailuchyz ¿emocionante? O caliente jajajaja bueno da igual, gracias y después se pondra mejor jajaj que bueno ino me cae mal

-Sakuritah- el pasado de Sasuke, pues veremos una gran parte el el sig capitulo, y lloraras tal ves, no, no creo solo leelo, Sasuke quería mucho a su hermano y veremos que su hermano estaba……

kana-asuki mmmm el cap 4 se basa en la vida de Sasuke, en si este cap tambien es perver el sig casi no, pero no se si te guste y su oscuro secreto no es tan secreto

setsuna17 jeje si esta raro y este esta aun mas jejejejeje

zyafany-company lindo es el final de este cap, quería hacerlo sonar tierno con el beso en la frente y aunque no me salio como quería, pos ahí va quedando

Baldur Prime bueno si va a ver naruhina un poco, ya ves en este capitulo ahí un poco, y pos un se lo demas esque se me complica me encata la pareja de sasusaku y no mas, y pos tal ves ahiga un poco de otra cosa pero no es muy seguro, solo para darse celos no mas

ikamari hola, pos a mi no me molestaria que alguien así me acosara, y mas si es así de guapo, seria genial, muy genial, ahahahaha me encantaria, pero amo mas a Syaoran jejeje

sabaku no lia mmm si lo esplicare el cap que biene, un poco, y pos así es Sasuke por lo mismo ammm, se ve encantador pervertido y ya lo veras después se ve mas encantador sonrojado ñañañañ me encanta

sakuraki creeme si lo golpea y muy feo jajajajaja, y si como en el aro solo que no te mueres si no que terminas en la cama de un chico guapo jejejeje y pos vemos que los pensamientops de Saku ya se van a otro lado jajaja

kaoru-uchiha si ya ves los cariñitos que tan buenos vea, pos ahí ahí uno con Sakura-chan vea, hay ese Narutito no tiene remedio, pos gracias por el comentario y lo bueno se viene, pos ni yo se porque

el prox se llama una parte del Sasuke real, y el sig aun no decido porque creo que se llamara un fin de semana demasiado largo y que empesare a decir el pasado de nuestro Sasukito


	4. Una parte del Sasuke real

Capitulo 4: Una parte del Sasuke real

Haber ESTE CAPITULO ESTA EDITADO, y creo que ya se entiende mejor, eso espero y espero que cuando lo suba no se pierdan los comentarios, porque si eso pasa llorare… bien aclaraciones Sakura casi narra todo el capitulo. Cuando pasa esto es que el personaje esta pensando… amm y cuando aparece esto es que yo estoy narrando ok

Así y sobre las separaciones ya las puse, es que yo las puse en mi comp. Y no se pasaron a este formato.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Ya puse la imagen de la que hablan en mi metro, que es este /sakurasskari/20080731/lafamiliadesasuke?pos20080731

Capitulo 4: Una parte del Sasuke real.

Día 2

-¡!NARUTO!! – grite exasperada ese día, vamos entiéndanme que no podía dejar de estar haciendo idioteces por lo menos cinco minutos, ya la verdad yo no se como es que Sasuke lo soporta cuando se pone de graciosito, porque fuera de esos momentos me cae mejor que cualquiera-

-Sakura- Chaaaaannn!! No te enfades, es solo una gelatina

- claro, la gelatina que era mi desayuno y a mi no me gusta que la gente llegue y se la coma por mi además porque no estas con Hinata – el se sonrojo y volteo la cara-

- es que ella, dijo que iba a estar con Neji y que…

-ya entendí, se nota que la quieres mucho- mi intención era molestarlo un poco-

-bu…bueno si, pero creo que ella ya no me quiere, porque últimamente se la pasa todo el tiempo con Neji así que ahora necesito una nueva novia – claramente note el dolor en su voz, y supe que lo que decía de conseguirse una novia no era verdad-

-¿y porque no vino Sasuke hoy? – la curiosidad me estaba matando, y por lo mismo no pude evitar preguntar, cosa de la que me arrepentí en cuanto vi que Naruto me volteo a ver con un brillo extraño en los ojos y dibujo una sonrisita idiota-

-Sakura-chaaaan estas preocupado por el? ¿o es que acaso ya te enamoraste de el?

-no digas idioteces Naruto, solo quería saber porque había desperdiciado un día, si solo le quedan seis El pareció no entender mi comentario, porque me miro con ojos de interrogación-

-¿seis días para que?

-hay!! ¡!Naruto!! mejor olvídalo y dime ¿Por qué no vino?

-mmm, no te voy a decir Sakura-chaaaan – maldito Tono en el que usaba mi nombre-

-mmm, entonces si averiguo porque Hinata esta todo el tiempo con Neji, me lo dirás? – sus ojos se iluminaron, como si fuera un niño-

-claro!!, ahora mismo están en la cafetería… ve… ve – en cuanto reacciono la chica, ya estaba a la mitad de la cafetería, a lado de la banca en donde comían alegremente Neji y Hinata-

-puedo sentarme?

-mmm, esta bien – ella pareció dudar ante mi pregunta, pero después hizo un espacio-

- y de que estaban hablando?

-ammm – ambos se miraron con duda, y después Neji fue el que mintió-

-creo que mejor me voy, te veo luego Hinata, adiós Sakura – seee, justo lo que me esperaba, Hinata estaba engañando a Naruto y ni siquiera se esforzaba por disimularlo-

-por lo menos deberías decírselo a Naruto

-he? Sobre que Sakura? – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-

- mira Hinata, se que no tengo mucho tiempo en esta escuela, y por ello no te conozco mucho, pero Naruto cree que entre tu y Neji hay algo… - al parecer no se esperaba una acusación así, ya que casi se puso morada, y me saco del comedor-

-Naruto te dijo eso? – vaya esa chica había pasado de tímida a audaz en cuestión de segundos-

-si, me dijo que tu y el estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, además creo que el en verdad piensa eso..

-es mentira, yo… nunca podría engañar a Naruto – con ese tono tímido se veía mucho mejor- es que yo no le puedo decir… que… - me miro a los ojos y después de alejo un poco-

-vamos, Hinata sabes que yo no se lo diría a nadie, además creo que Naruto es la primera persona al que deberías explicarle lo que esta sucediendo ¡!vamos no seas tímida!! ¡!dime!! ¡!y así yo consigo lo que quiero!!

-es que Neji… es mi primo- resople, solo por eso, era tanto lió-

-eso no es nada grave, anda ve y cuéntaselo a Naruto y el entenderá

-no es que tu no entiendes, Naruto odia mucho a Neji, porque antes el me trataba muy mal, ya que hubo un pleito familiar, pero ahora las cosas están mejorando…. Y yo solo quiero llevarme mejor con el, y pues creo que es mejor mantenerlo alejado de Naruto

-eso es muy cruel – no tenia intención de lastimarla, pero no podía evitarlo, lo que le estaba haciendo a

Naruto era muy cruel, aunque el odiaba a Neji, no se merecía que de repente Hinata lo ignorara-

-es que tu no entiendes, Naruto si se entera… yo no se que podría hacer

-no ara nada, Naruto no es una persona que guarde rencor por mucho tiempo, el cambia a las personas… pensé que tu lo sabrías mejor que nadie… el te quiere y si Neji y tu se llevan bien, no creo que a el le disguste… mas bien lo que le estas haciendo en este momento es lastimarlo… -y dejando esas palabras en la cabeza de la chica, se fue caminando asía el salón de donde antes había salido, resignándose, al ver que Naruto miraba por la ventana con cara triste-

-hable con Hinata, y no es nada de lo que tu crees…supongo que ya sabes que Neji es su primo – sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. El se parecía cada ves mas a un niño pequeño, al cual se le daba un dulce para que te amara toda la vida-

- no, lo sabia…

-será mejor que hables con ella, tienen muchas cosas que aclarar – sonreí y el también, esta era mi buena obra del día, ahora estaba dispuesta a reclamar lo que me había ganado-

- bueno… si quieres saber donde esta Sasuke, la verdad es que no tengo idea… de vez en cuando desaparece sin decirle nada a nadie - ¡!maldición!!-

-he? Y sus papas? Tampoco saben? – el chico sonrió aun mas y la miro con un deje de melancolía-

-probablemente en este momento, este con su hermano… después de todo este fin de semana iremos a verlos – no se porque, pero me pareció que Naruto sabia algo que yo no, y que al mismo tiempo era muy importante en la vida de Sasuke-

-Naruto que?...

- bueno!! Sakura- chaaaan!! Toma es un regalo, espero que te guste- coloco una pequeña fotografía boca a bajo sobre mi mesa banco y después se fue, dejándome con las dudas en la cabeza…

¿Sasuke tenia un hermano?... maldición!! Solo no te metas en lo que no te importa Sakura, recuerda que en menos de seis días te libraras de esa molestia- se dijo así misma la chica pelirrosa-

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Aun no podía deshacer el revoltijo de pensamientos que se encontraban en su cabeza… por mas que intentaba sacar una solución, por mas que intentaba adivinar porque ella había llorado el día de ayer?, simplemente no lo lograba.

Eso era verdaderamente fastidioso para Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que siempre tenia la razón en todo, el chico prodigio en su escuela, el chico que odiaba los problemas sin solución.

Pero lo único que tenia claro en ese preciso momento es que nunca aria llorar a Sakura de nuevo, nunca… incluso en ese momento se sentía tan culpable por hacerle tal cosa.

Esa chica solo llevaba como máximo una semana en esa escuela y ya lo estaba moviendo loco, al principio solo era un gran capricho, pero después se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, que realmente le gustaba… que su cabello le encantaba, que el color de sus ojos ahora era su color favorito, que el sabor de sus labios era inigualable… pero ahora estaba realmente molesto, porque el sabor de la chica a la cual había besado se encontraba en su boca, tan detestable e indeseable le parecía la idea de volver a besar a una chica que no fuera Sakura Haruno…

Y precisamente por todas estas razones había decidido quedarse en la seguridad de su cama, no era un cobarde, ni temía a lo que no entendía, solo no tenia ganas de pensar demasiado ese día-

-espero que el mediocre de Naruto, no llegue pronto a casa

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había tomado la fotografía sin prestarle mucha atención, ni siquiera me moleste en mirarla, solo la metí en la bolsa de mi falda y me dispuse a comer cuando de repente…-

-¡!La belleza de la juventud!! ¡!hazla brillar Sakura!! – tenia que ser Lee-

-cállate Lee

-pero Sakura que no tienes energía – no lo que me falta es algo entretenido que hacer-

-mejor me voy, adiós Lee – jamás me había aburrido mas en toda mi vida, creo que Sasuke había acaparado todo mi tiempo últimamente que no me había ocupado de mi propia vida… pero eso no era tan malo, ahora podría disfrutar de un día tranquilo sin un acosador… sin un acosador realmente guapo, que me estuviera molestando todo el tiempo, y que me sacara de las clases para hacer algo mas interesante… sin… -

-¡!que demonios es esto!!- grito al ver la foto que Naruto le había dado- ¡!NARUTO!! – ese grito es para ti Brendita jajaja- ¡!donde demonios estas!! – corrió a toda velocidad por todos los pasillos, por los salones, asta que ayo a Hinata sentada en un árbol en el patio… muy lejos de los edificios-

-Hinata!! ¿Dónde esta Naruto!! ¡!dime!! – la tome de los hombros y empecé a moverla frenéticamente tan fuerte que pensé que la dejaría sin cabeza-

-Naruto… se fue hace como una hora a su casa

-¡!maldito Naruto!! – demonios, ¿Qué era esa foto?!, no era una común y corriente, era una foto bastante vieja… lo importante eran las personas en ella, supongo que era la familia de Sasuke ya que había un niño pequeño en medio de sus padre bastante parecido a Sasuke, y a lado de su madre había

otro chico algo parecido a el, solo que mas frió… el punto era que ese niño pequeño estaba sonriendo abiertamente y sus ojos detonaban ternura y una felicidad inmensa, no se parecía al Sasuke de ahora en nada… en nada…

-Me dijo, que te explicara las cosas, si veías la foto – esa niña estaba disfrutando verme confundida-

-pues que estas esperando comienza a explicar, porque la verdad no tengo idea de porque este niño – señale a Sasuke pequeño- se parece tanto a Sasuke, porque es imposible que el sea Sasuke ya que el aquí se ve tan… ¿feliz?

-mmm, pues si es Sasuke, cuando tenia ocho años, este de aquí- señalo al chico de ojos fríos- es su hermano mayor Itachi, y estos dos son sus padres

- eso lo puedo deducir con solo ver la fotografías, lo que quiero que me expliques es ¿Cómo este niño alegre se convirtió en el frió e idiota de Sasuke?

-pues, ni siquiera yo tengo claro que sucedió, el único que sabe bien es Naruto… y pues el solo me dijo que te quedaras la foto porque Sasuke te la pediría

-¡!maldito Naruto!! ¡!solo le gusta estarme molestando!! ¡!que no tiene vida que atender!!

-no cree que lo haga para molestarte, mas bien yo creo que es para ayudar a Sasuke

-he?! ¿y como piensa que dándome una foto de su familia podría ayudarlo??

-porque Sasuke pasa últimamente mas tiempo contigo que con cualquiera- bueno claro porque me estaba acosando!!, además yo que tenia que ver en todo esto- y creo que Naruto piensa que el te quiere - ¡!jajajajajajajajajajajaja!! casi me da un infarto en ese preciso momento, o por dios ¡!sasuke no quería a nadie! Para el yo solo era un gran capricho…-

-¡!jajajajajajajajajaja!! hinata el no quiere a nadie!! ¡!ni siquiera yo me creería semejante mentira!! Además si me quisiera no me estaría fastidiando todo el maldito día

-bueno para serte sincera yo no creo que Sasuke sea así – bingo, esa chica estaba completamente loca- porque después de todo Naruto y yo estamos juntos gracias a el – baya eso me saco de quicio, pero una fuerte sensación de querer saber mas me invadió ¿curiosidad sobre como era Sasuke realmente, o solo…?-

- cuéntame.. sobre eso – ella sonrió y me miro raro- no me mires así quieres, es solo curiosidad – una que llegaba mas a ya de los limites-

-Desde que yo conocí a Naruto me enamore de el, pero yo no me atrevía a contárselo… - la chica se sonrojo- además desde que Naruto se había vuelto amigo de Sasuke, se la pasaba todo el tiempo siguiéndolo a todos lados, y dejo de hablarle a todos los demás durante un tiempo… pero un día encontré a Sasuke afuera de la escuela…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Flash Back

Aquí narro yo, la editora.

-Oye tu!! – le grito el chico-

-he? Sasuke! ¿me hablas a mi? – pregunto confundida la chica acercándose a posa lento asía el-

-si a ti, ¿ a ti te gusta Naruto verdad? – le pregunto con el mismo tono frió que acostumbraba usar, a lo que la chica se sonrojo a sobremanera-

-he?...yo… Naruto… he…

-solo dime te gusta o no? – vamos era Sasuke y su paciencia tenia un limite demasiado corto, además no tenia tiempo que perder si no le gustaba-

-si… me gus… ta Naruto… - el corazón de la chica estaba apunto de explotar y sus mejillas estaban prácticamente quemándose… ella era una chica demasiado tímida-

-bien, ¿Qué tanto lo quieres? ¿Cuántos años crees que dure tu amor? –solo el idiota de Sasuke podría preguntarle eso a una chica sin la seriedad necesaria, y al mismo tiempo hacerla sentir la persona mas pequeña del mundo-

-he…pues… yo… lo quiero..desde hace seis años… - el chico dibujo algo parecido a una sonrisa que no le quedaba nada mal, pero no era una sonrisa del todo feliz, solo era una pizca de alegría…-

-bien, a Naruto le gustas, y se te va a declarar mañana en la azotea… no lo eches a perder – y el humo de la cabeza salio asta el cielo… pobre Hinata, había sufrido un colapso nerviosos jajajajaja…-

Fin del Flash Back Ya no narro, cuando vean es que narro yo. Y si no lo ven es que narra Sakura.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-uuuuuuu!! Vaya eso no había sido ayuda precisamente de parte de el, pero era admisible que el había echo algo bueno por Naruto y Hinata, no de la mejor manera, pero… estaba bien…-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-de seguro Sakura ya vio la foto- Naruto caminaba sin remordimientos por la ciudad de Konoha, con una gran sonrisa ya que se dirigía a la tienda de Ramen a comerme el mas grande que había en el menú- jejeje el lunes me va a golpear jijji-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Maldito Naruto, siempre me esta metiendo en problemas, todo el tiempo, me gustaría que Sasuke se enojara con el y lo vendiera en sopa ramen… jajaja que chistoso seria… ¡!muere Naruto!! ¡!Muere!! – la chica iba riéndose como loca, mientras entraba a su departamento, el cual por cierto estaba abierto cosa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que estaba gritando como loca ¡!muere Naruto!!.

Su departamento, mas bien era una casa en donde vivía con una tal Tsunade y su ayudante, aun no las conocía bien ya que eran muy amigas de su madre y tenían el acuerdo de cuidarla mientras estaba en ese ciudad, para ella Tsunade era una gran medico, aunque estaba un poco zafada y era muy agresiva…

Además tenia un lindo puerquito rosado de mascota, que realmente era muy lindo con Sakura-

-Tsunade!! ¡!ya llegue!! – camine por la casa de esa tipa loca y no la encontré… solo encontré una pequeña nota pegada al refrigerador- Sakura regreso en una semana, cuida la casa ¡!que demonios?! ¡!Esa señora cada día esta mas loca!!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-

- Espero que Sakura encuentre la otra nota… pero seguramente no lo ara –Ella es Tsunade, porque si estamos hablando de ella arriba quiere decir que es ella ok-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Maldita sea, maldito Naruto, ni siquiera puede ir a comprar comida decente al supermercado!!

-¡!Puerquito de Tsunade!! ¡!donde estas!! Maldito animalejo, esta bien que seas bonito, pero porque siempre me tienes que meter en grandes problemas!! ¡!si Tsunade se entera me va a matar!! – exactamente eso era lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante, pero por alguna razón un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza: ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en ese momento?. Bueno no había podido dejar de pensar en el, en toda la mañana… ¿Por qué?.. simple y sencillamente porque el es Sasuke Uchida, el chico mas idiota, engreído, soberbio, frió y endemoniadamente deseable de toda la escuela.. que desde el día en que pise mi nuevo instituto se propuso a convertir mi pequeña vida en una miseria…-

-¿Sakura? – el chico se sorprendió de encontrarla, sentada en el parque por el cual todas las mañanas pasaba peleándose con Naruto, por estupideces que el asía-

-he? ¿!Sasuke!! – si era el, la persona que nunca me dejaba en paz… me levante con la idea de golpearlo y después correr lejos de el… muy lejos de el-

-¿Por qué estas hincada en el suelo? – su tono, fue suave y un poco confuso… incluso para el, no era una molestia encontrarla ahí, justo cuando quería verla-

-nada que te importe – mi determinación se esfumo cuando el se hinco a lado mió, por segunda ves en dos días y comenzó a mirarme-

-Te extrañe – se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, y solo lo vi venir… ¿debería dejar que me besara así de facill?. Es lindo, pero no es mi tipo… voltee la cara justo a tiempo, y el beso quedo en mi mejilla izquierda-

-nadie te a dado permiso para que me beses, así como si nada

-esta bien, cuando te descuides lo are, porque necesito quitarme este mal sabor que tengo en la boca

-pervertido, eso te ganas por ser tan idiota y orgulloso

-mira quien lo dice, bruja tu te pusiste a llorar… demonios-al instante Sasuke guardo silencio-

-he? ¿acaso se te olvido lo que me ibas a decir? ¿vamos dime lo que me ibas a decir?

-no tiene caso que siga hablando de eso, ya que tu pequeña bruja serás mía

-y eso que tiene que ver!! ¡!estaba hablando de ayer!! Y tu sales con eso

-¿de que quieres hablar? ¿de cómo lloraste? ¿y por cierto porque lo hiciste? --¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo sabia, el porque… no pude aguantar y solo…-

-me dolió, por eso llore… no es lindo que alguien quiera acostarse con otra chica enfrente de tus propios ojos… ¡cualquiera lloraría en esa situación!!

-ya me disculpe, ¿Qué mas quieres?

-¡que me dejes en paz!! ¡!que dejes de acosarme!! ¡!y seguirme a todos lados!! ¡!deja de confundirme!! – los sentimientos, parecían no querer parar, uno tras otro surgían… pero el seguía con la misma mirada fría y sin sentimiento de todos los días, tan gélida y oscura… perdida y solitaria…era simple nada de lo que yo le estaba diciendo le llegaba a los oídos… mis sentimientos no le alcanzaban…-

-no puedo hacer eso – dejo de mirarme- porque me gustas… además te quedan 5 días de virginidad -¿!que demonios?!, maldito Sasuke… -

-¡!eres un!!...

-¿Qué estas haciendo hincada en el suelo?

-idiota, estoy buscando a un puerquito…

- ¿y como es? – me volvió a mirar, esta ves con una mueca en el rostro-

-rosado, pequeño y gordo, Sasuke es un puerquito normal, ¿Cómo piensas que es?

-esta bien, ya entendí, te ayudare a buscarlo

-no!! – lo que menos quería era estar mucho tiempo con el… no quería que me confundiera mas de lo que ya estaba, no quería preguntarle sobre esa foto…- vete, yo puedo hacerlo sola

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso… - nuestras miradas cruzaron y sacaron chispas de diversos colores, pero como era de esperar termine perdiendo-

-esta bien, puedes ayudarme – el chico sonrió arrogantemente, mientras ambos comenzaron a buscar por barios lugares… en las esquinas, en los parque, en las calles… pero no había señal alguna-

-oyes estas segura de que se perdió?, porque yo no veo señas de el

-cuando llegue a mi casa, la puerta estaba abierta y el ya no estaba, nos soy tan tonta

-seguramente ya esta en una carnicería

-maldito, no digas eso… si no lo encuentro Tsunade se molestara mucho conmigo – el chico la miro con sorpresa- y terminare muerta

-Tsunade? ¿es tu madre? - ¡!esa loca!! Si como no-

-claro que no, es amiga de mi madre y me esta prestando su casa mientras yo estudio aquí, pero es una vieja loca y con una fuerza aterradora

-una bruja, es perfecto para que vivas ahí… no crees – lentamente la chica se sentó en una pequeña banca que había cerca de las calles que estaban revisando, estaba tan cansada que no lo pensó dos veces para sobarse los pies-

-¿y que ahí de ti? ¿en donde vives? – aparto su vista de nuevo-

- en un departamento cerca de la escuela…

Le había parecido un milagro haberla encontrado en el parque y se había sentido feliz, de verla en una posición tan extraña y a la ves enternecedora, claro Sakura se veía bien en cualquier posición, y mas en una cama… Pero en ese preciso momento se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza… peligrosa…

¿Por qué?... ella desordenaba sus pensamientos por instantes, lo hacia sonrojar, lo hacia desear estar con ella y mas que nada lo hacia sentir demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo… cosas que no podía identificar….. Lo mas peligroso era que estaba sintiéndose con la necesidad de estar con ella, por mucho mas tiempo… mas tiempo…-

-Sakura ¿tu no tienes amigas en la escuela verdad?

- por supuesto que no, ya que tengo un acosador personal que se lleva todo mi tiempo… además la mayoría de las chicas me odia por tu culpa

- ¿mi culpa?

- si ¡tu culpa! Porque todas tienen la entupida idea de que yo soy la que te acoso… Sasuke?...- de nuevo esa mirada dulce, de aquella ves en la enfermería… el contacto de sus labios en los míos… con un pequeño roce cariñoso y suave… tan suave y despacio… una y otra ves con las mismas emociones y tranquilidad… este beso era tremendamente diferente a los otros… en ese no había enojo o deseo… solo era una caricia lenta y cariñosa… que me empalagaba de una tranquilidad enorme…

Si tan solo el fuera de esa manera… si tan solo el fuera la persona que me besaba tan cariñosamente… entonces tal ves me abría enamorado de el, desde el momento en que lo vi.

Pero el no era así… Sasuke Uchida no era esa persona cariñosa, solo… era un chico que sabia fingir perfectamente bien para conseguir lo que deseaba y sobre todo si era una chica…

Como me hubiera gustado que ese fuera mi primer beso…y que el fuera aquel niño lleno de felicidad de aquella foto…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

- ¡!esta ves si que comí demasiado Ramen!! ¡!me duele la barriga!! – decía el chico rubio, que ya era conocido por sus insuperables record de comida, y sobre todo de Ramen su alimento preferido-

-Oye tu!! ¡!tu eres el amigo de Sasuke!!

-he? ¿tu quien eres? – un par de chicos de gran tamaño, lo rodearon en cuestión de segundos… y sin tiempo a que Naruto pudiera reaccionar un golpe fue propinado impactando se en el estomago de Naruto dejándolo en el piso, sin posibilidades de levantarse- deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos, porque te as ganado una paliza

-Yo no pienso lo mismo que tu! – el siguiente golpe fue directo a su espalda…-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Se estaba esforzando realmente… para que ese beso siguiera siendo cariñoso… no porque no le agradara si no porque, se sentía realmente agradable y si cometía un pequeño error aquella sensación de estabilidad se iría…

Su mente se encontraba confusa y mas que nada perdida en los roces que llegaban una y otra ves, suaves y tranquilos, cargados de emociones inexplicables que lo asían sonrojar y querer mas… incluso podía sentir hay mismo, que se estaba sonrojando…-

-Sasuke… que fue eso?...

-nada importante… no te acostumbres que los siguientes no van a ser así de lentos – la sangre me subió como chorro a las mejillas… y no podía respirar aun…

Ese beso me había gustado mucho, demasiado…-

-esta bien –he?-

-Ahora va…- el sonido de un fuerte grito cruzo todo el parque en cuestión de milésimas de segundos… no era un grito normal era el de un chico… un chico que Sasuke identifico al instante en cuando escucho lo mismo que yo… y al instante dejo de moverse, sus ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a temblar ligeramente… parecía asustado-

-Sakura espérame aquí – y después de eso el salio corriendo a una gran velocidad… yo lo seguí… aun no se porque pero no podía dejarlo solo, después de la reacción que había tenido-

-¡Naruto! ¿!donde estas?! – la mirada del chico de perturbo aun mas en cuanto diviso a su amigo rubio tirado un par de metros lejos de el, con su ropa manchada de sangre…- ¡Naruto! – cuando llegue al lugar me quede petrificada, Sasuke estaba hincándose a lado de el y realmente parecía tan asustado, pues pude notar como sus manos temblaban ligeramente-

-hey ¡Naruto! ¿estas bien? ¡Naruto! ¡Hey! – Realmente estaba asustado… parecía como si…-

-Sasuke… comí demasiado ramen – la sonrisa estupida y forzada del chico logro relajarlo un poco… el estaba consiente y parecía estar un poco bien…- estoy bien, solo quiero que los golpes por mi

-Eres un idiota… ahora tendré que curarte –la sonrisa sincera que le dedico a Naruto en cuanto este despertó, desconcertó por completo a la chica… por un momento le había visto cariño?... asía Naruto-

-No te muevas, en un minuto termino – el chico golpeo, y golpeo dejándolos inconcientes en cuestión de escasos segundos, no era de esperarse que para el esos tipos no representaran una pizca de amenaza-

-si vuelves a tocar a Naruto yo mismo te matare!! ¡!te matare!! – le grito al líder, con una voz cargada de odio y enojo… que inmediatamente salio corriendo como una gallinita perdida, buscando refugio- sujétate Naruto, iremos a casa

-iremos a casa? ¿Naruto y Sasuke? – lo sujeto de las piernas y Naruto se recargo en su espalda-

-Sakura- Chaaan!! Ven con nosotros, es peligroso que te quedes en este lugar

-Naruto no hables – le exigió Sasuke aun temblando un poco, sus ojos ya estaban igual de fríos y tranquilos que siempre, pero la diferencia era sus manos… temblaban- Ven Sakura, Naruto tiene razón.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Ufff estoy cansada pero aun no termino el capitulo y ya voy bien atrasada. Así que ya voy.

Espero que les este gustando este capitulo porque en lo personal me encanto el beso que Sasuke le dio a Sakura casi se me cae la baba y si ya se que aquí no hay lime y en el que viene tampoco, porque estos capis son importantes y ya después si abra y mucho jajaja. Ahora si proseguimos.

ATT Saku-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-

El departamento era pequeño, solo tenia la sala en la cual estaba la cocina, el baño y una habitación mas, pero era de alguna manera acogedor… Sasuke recostó a Naruto en el sillón mas grande que tenían, con suma delicadeza… mientras que yo revise las ubicación de cada cosa que había… tenían una televisión pequeña y un DVD semi nuevo y lleno de polvo, sin mencionar los montones de basura que salían del bote de la basura que estaba en la cocina…

Sasuke paso rápido por mis ojos asía una pequeña puerta la cual abrió y saco de ella un botiquín blanco…

-Naruto esto te va a doler… y mucho

-Sasuke no soy una niña ya lo se, pero pienso que es mejor que Sakura-chaaann ¡! Me cure!! Ella es mucho mas linda!! – te lo ganaste Naruto!!-

-¡!Sasuke que le duela!!

-no espera!! – el algodón lleno de alcohol llego a su piel raspada dejándolo de un color morado al instante-

-ahahahahahahahahaha!! eso duele!! – jajajaja, muere te lo ganaste-

-te lo ganaste, Por decir tonterías

-estoy de acuerdo con ella – siguió limpiando cuidadosamente las heridas de Naruto, una tras otra… pero por mas que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo… yo sabia que no lo estaba, cada que miraba a Naruto hacer una mueca serraba los ojos instintivamente y sus manos temblaban aun mas-

-Termine, ahora descansa

-gracias…. Buenas noches Sakura-Chaaaaannn, no hagan cosas malas mientras estoy dormido..

-Naruto ya cállate, si no quieres amanecer muerto – Después de que se durmiera, Sasuke estuvo un buen rato observándolo, supongo que esperaba que algo malo sucediera, ya que no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un solo minuto…-

-Sasuke? ¿te asustaste verdad? –intente averiguar un poco-

-no es la primera ves que sucede esto, estoy bien… no me sucede nada… enserio Sakura estoy bien… el esta bien, al parecer no tiene heridas graves… seguro se curara en menos de una semana – mentiroso, estaba tan nervioso que incluso parecía que se desmayaría en ese momento…

Solo Naruto lo asía ponerse en ese estado, solo a Naruto le dedicaba esa mirada de preocupación y cariño que a nadie mas le daba… solo Naruto sabia tantas cosas de el… solo a el… solo a el le mostraba al verdadero Sasuke…

Me sentía tan insignificante estando ahí, sabiendo que yo jamás podría ser tan importante para el como para que me dedicara ese tipo de mirada, para que me sonriera… para que le temblaran las manos… y justo me sentía tan estupida porque sin darme cuenta me estaba enamorando de el…

De la persona a la que jamás le llegarían mis sentimientos… porque Sasuke Uchida era el peor chico del cual me pude haber enamorado-

Continuara….

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Como lo ven, a mi me gusto y ciertamente me costo mucho entrelazar los hechos ya que es muy difícil la narración, bueno a mi se me complica mucho… y sobre la historia de Naruto quería ponerla para que vean que Sasuke lo aprecia mucho etc

Ya saben cosas de amigos inseparables, unidos en la desgracia, ya saben se adoran

Ammm y como les quedo el ojos con el beso, y con la pequeña confesión de nuestra pequeña Sakura jajajaja enserio no sabia como finalizarlo… el próximo capitulo será

Un fin de semana realmente largo

Ustedes ya saben lo del hermano de Sasuke jajajajajajajaja

Espero que no me odien por lo de Naruto vea

Pero lo hice comer RAMEN así que no me maten

Dejen comentarios onegay

Jajaja

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Lado.Oscuro lo siento, Saku lo conoce de otra persona, y no de el, bueno matad y mitad y en en sig capitulo veremos la historia completa y Sakurita tomara una decisión realmente extraña no se olviden que gracias por sus comentarios

Perdón es que ya tenia el capi planeado así

Diana sakura haruno Syaoran es mió, y solo mío y punto

pos yap haber, Sasuke no me pareció dulce, me encanta lo dulce que se pone en el beso y esperen a ver lo que sigue ya que se emocionaran jajaja

zyafany-company no seas tan cruel, Sasuke no lo hizo, además de que le dio un beso y creo que eso lo compensa no crees!! Además después estará a sus pies, solo espera

Al jaja formas de desquitarse!! Io no creo eso, es mas ni siquiera se atrevió a hacerlo y eso es suficiente no es tan idiota como Saku piensa

setsuna17 si te hicieran algo así?? No te preocupes Sasuke no hizo nada!! Es bueno solo se le boto la canica y andaba enojado eso es todo io igual los odiria,pero como odiarlo si te besa la frente tan dulcemente y se arrepiente de hacerlo

-Sakuritah- con itachi?? Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, pero no llores, tal ves lo hagas en el capitulo que viene, jaja porque tal ves llore nuestro amado Sasuke jajajajajaja no me odies ñañaña

sakura daidouji si piensas que el capitulo anterior estuvo caliente espera a que veas en 5 te va a sangrar la nariz pero con ganas

créeme

kaoru-uchiha perver!! Como que quieres que Sasuke te lleve a la enfermería!! Bueno felicidades porque eres el comentario ganador por ser el mas pervertido jajajajajajajajaja

después vas a querer que te lleve a los vestidores especialmente a las duchas jajaja

kana-asuki pos ya no tenes que espera aquí esta el siguiente capitulo hahahahaha, espero que te aya gustado, ya es largo

gracias

cat creeme no se dejara intimidar y tampoco vencer aunque le guste no lo ara no perderá creeme se pondrá divertido y psicópata


	5. nota

Gracias por sus comentarios

Gracias por sus comentarios

Y quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar de escribir

Bueno pos ahora no


	6. esto demuestra que soy torpe jajja

Gracias por sus comentarios

Gracias por sus comentarios

Y quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar de escribir

Bueno pos ahora no


	7. Un fin de semana realmente largo

Capitulo 5: Un fin de semana realmente largo.

Día 3: Pesadillas.

-El color rojizo de la sangre cubría casi por completo todo el suelo y parte de algunas paredes.

La atmósfera que predominaba junto con el olor a muerte era total y completamente desagradable para la vista de un chico de aproximadamente diez años de edad, manchado de las manos con sangre que alguna ves fue de alguno de sus seres mas queridos…

La mirada puesta en el suelo… esperando que solo fuera una horrible pesadilla, y aunque en el fondo sabia que ese hecho ya había sucedido día tras día no podía borrarlo-

-hermano? ¿Qué… mama? ¡!! Mama!!! ¿Qué sucede?!!! - su mirada perdida fue dirigida a un chico delante de el, completamente bañado en sangre-

-Tenia que hacerlo… ellos me lo pidieron… Sasuke entiende – los dos cuerpos de personas adultas, permanecían tirados en el suelo uno tras otro desprendiendo el olor de la sangre que salía de barias heridas distribuidas por sus cuerpos-

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¡!¿que sucede? ¡! –la mirada del chico cambio radicalmente aun mirada perdida y llena de pánico-

-no lo entiendes ellos me tenían miedo.. tenia que eliminarlos para poder estar contigo… te iban a separa de mi…- intento acercarse a su pequeño hermano quien aun estaba en el suelo mirando todo el espectáculo… pero en cuanto dio un paso el pequeño salio corriendo del lugar…-

-tu no eres mi hermano… el nunca hubiera echo algo así…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La puerta de sus habitación se abrió a una velocidad impresionante seguida de un chico de cabello negro, quien corrió asía la puerta del baño…

-La pesadilla lo atormentaba día tras día, año tras año, sin dejarlo en paz por mas de un mes completo… eran sus recuerdos, las cosas que había visto cuando era pequeño, la muerte de sus padres y la de su hermano ante sus propios ojos… y cada ves el echo parecía mas real de lo que en verdad era…-

-Regreso ¿verdad? – le pregunto el chico rubio desde la puerta del baño, contemplando que su amigo pelinegro vomitaba, como ya era una costumbre-

-esta vez fue mucho peor… pude ver sus ojos… - la piel del chico había perdido su color, sus ojos estaban perdidos y sus manos temblaban frenéticamente…-sus ojos – cada ves que las pesadillas regresaban era lo mismo una y otra ves… Naruto lo sabia, había estado con el durante cinco años… y ahora sabia que las cosas empeorarían ya que ese fin de semana tenia una fecha muy especial…-

-¿Iras a verlos? ¿mañana es el día en que…

-Lo se, las pesadillas me lo recuerdan… - si el lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo-

-ya no deberías de ir, an pasado siete años… deja de recordar el pasado..

-Naruto! Si pudiera lo aria!! ¡!si pudiera olvidar como mi hermano mato a mi familia! ¡lo aria!! ¡!Maldición pero no puedo!!

-Sasuke, deberías dejar de ir… y tratar de olvidar – el chico estuvo apunto de levantarse del suelo y golpearlo, ¿es que acaso no entendía por lo que estaba pasando? ¿acaso no entendía que no podía olvidarlo así como así?... pero se detuvo- si no perderás a Sakura… -¿ella que tenia que ver? ¿con sus problemas?... nada, ella no tenia porque estar en esa conversación, mas sin en cambio no entendía porque Naruto la nombraba en esa situación-

- ella no tiene nada que ver, con esto – dijo confundido y tratando de tranquilizarse… el temor que sentía aun no se iba-

-Claro que si, porque te estas enamorando de ella – ridículo, totalmente imposible… Sakura solo era una chica mas y punto, no tenia ningún tipo de influencia en el-

-no digas estupideces, ella no es nadie… y mucho menos me enamoraría de una bruja como ella…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esto se estaba volviendo aun mas confuso de lo que debía ser, no podía estar enamorándome de un idiota como Sasuke. Simplemente no podía…!no podía! ¿o si? ¡!!no!!!-

-vamos Sakura, no pienses en esa estupida idea, es entupido que ahora te guste, bueno no puedes mentir que es lindo y cuando sonríe sinceramente te derrite y mas cuando te da besos lentos como los que te dio… ¡!maldición!!... ¿pero no entiendo? ¿Por qué el solo le sonríe de esa manera al tonto de Naruto? ¡!puede que sea del otro bando y este enamorado de el!!... tranquilízate Sakura eso es imposible… si eso fuera verdad no te estaría molestando… bien ¿entonces porque solo es así con Naruto?... mmm… ellos son amigos desde hace años, tal ves el lo conoce mas que yo y por eso lo aprecia mucho?... ¿y que hay con la foto que me dio Uzumaki? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?... no lo entiendo… ¿Sasuke me gusta? Bueno eso es mas que obvio que si me gusta… pero seria una esperanza perdida desear que el alguna ves me mire como mira a Naruto…. Además Lee dijo que el no quería a nadie… y ahora lo de Naruto… estoy confundida…!!!que molestia!! – realmente estaba confundida y frustrada, pero no podía evitarlo… quería saber mas cosas sobre Sasuke, quería saber lo que le había sucedido, quería que el me sonriera como a Naruto y me mirara igual… yo… solo quería saber quien era realmente Sasuke Uchiha… no… en verdad quería mas que eso… La impotencia de no saber lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era tan abrumadora… me sentía estupida de haber caído redondita en su juego… de permitir que entrara en mi cabeza y ahora quisiera entrar en mi corazón… y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía detenerlo ¡!!porque ya estaba adentro!! ¡!maldición!! ¡!porque el y no otra persona!! ¡!que se pudiera enamorar de mi!! ¡! Porque justo de la persona que solo me veía como a un objeto!! ¡!porque de la persona que tomaría todo de mi y después me destrozaría!!... ¿Por qué?...

Y ahora no entendía porque las lagrimas salían de mis ojos como si no quisieran parar… por dios era una estupidez llorar por algo así…no valía la pena…llorar por el idiota de Sasuke, cuando todavía no llegaba lo peor… el tomaría lo que quería de mi y después me dejaría en paz… mientras mas rápido lo hiciera seria mejor… me ahorraría mucho dolor, y conseguiría que el me dejara en paz… solo… tenia que dejarme destruir y entregarme al sentimiento… ya que las cosas se ponen peor antes de mejorar… ¿cierto?... mejorarían… si yo…si yo.. dejaba que el hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo…-

-eres una estupida Sakura…¿ no dijiste que no se la pondrías fácil?...- y mi maldita conciencia no me dejaba en paz, ni en momentos como este… pero yo no podía hacer nada… nada…-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Una tras otra, todas perfectamente ordenadas verticalmente, algunas estaban adornadas con flores dejadas por sus seres queridos, que tal ves se arrepentían por no haber estado mas tiempo con las personas que yacían en ese lugar, en esas lapidas… en ese espantoso cementerio… es lo que pensaba cada ves que pisaba ese lugar. Una vez por mes se veía prácticamente obligado a ir a ese lugar… a recordar y a preguntarse una y otra ves por que… ¿Por qué su hermano, al que tanto admiraba y quería, había hecho tal cosa?... ¿Por qué le había quitado lo mas importante para el?... ¿Por qué?...

Se detuvo enfrente de dos tumbas perfectamente pulidas y miro así debajo de el… mientras su mirada se apagaba poco a poco. Lo recuerdos le llegaban a la mente uno a uno, recuerdos de la graduación de su hermano, recuerdos de cómo su padre esperaba demasiado de el, recuerdos de su madre sonriéndole… recuerdos… Solo eso tenia, no había querido conservar ninguna foto, había tirado todo lo que le asía recordar a su hermano mayor… todo…-

-no entiendo… ¿Por qué?... los quería tanto… - El dolor era abrumador, como podía haberle pasado todo a el… tenia una familia, un hermano… todo lo que alguien podía desear…en resumen era realmente feliz… pero desde es ese día las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, la gente dejo de tratarlo como antes y lo comenzó a menospreciar, lo hicieron a un lado… nadie se preocupaba por el, ya que era un Uchiha, un miembro del clan mas poderoso de todos y por ello debía de salir solo de todos sus problemas… además nadie quería al hermano de un acecino, nadie… paso tres años solo, completamente solo y dejo de ser el niño dulce que era anteriormente, tubo que adaptarse y volverse fuerte he impenetrable para que nada de lo que le hicieran le afectara, para que nadie lo volviera a lastimar… asta que llego el… el estupido de Naruto, el chico que siempre quería llamar la atención, el peor de la clase, el inútil que jamás sabia hacer nada, el idiota gritón, el chico que jamás maduraría, el estupido chico rubio… la gran molestia… el único que por alguna razón lo ayudaba, le sonreía… le hablaba sin ninguna intención de querer algo… el idiota que se volvió su mejor amigo, el idiota que tampoco tenia familia… el idiota al que admiraba… el idiota de Naruto que lo conocía mejor que nadie… y al único que tal ves escuchaba…el único? - si no perderás a Sakura… Las palabras martillaron fuertemente en su cabeza… - si no perderás a Sakura… y de nuevo… ¿Por qué?

Sakura no tenia nada que ver… pero admitía se había asustado cuando Ino le había golpeado… pero eso no significaba que la quería… o que se estaba enamorando de ella…solo le gustaban sus ojos, su cabello y sus sabor.., su carácter tal ves.. sus cuerpo también… y sus gritos… y… muy bien ya era suficiente de pensar en Sakura, este era su momento para deprimirse y comenzar a llorar pero…-

-no volveré, ya no vendré a verlos… porque si sigo asiendo esto… perderé lo que me a costado recuperar… - maldición, tan solo por recordar a esos mediocres se le había levantado el animo al instante, que clase de revoltijo estaba echa su cabeza?...-

-si que son una molestia…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-* El silencio de la habitación era realmente enloquecedor… Naruto no era un persona que soportara mucho tiempo estando viendo como se derretía mas rápido un hielo, en su mano o en la pequeña mesa que tenían en medio de la sala….*

-¡!Estoy muy aburrido!! No es justo que Sasuke fuera solo… se juro debe de estar llorando como una niña!! –*para su mala fortuna, no se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello negro había entrado al departamento justo para escuchar su nada favorable comentario..*-

-¡¿Quién es una niñita!? ¡!maldito Naruto!! ¡!vas a morir!! -*tomo al chico del cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo frenéticamente, pero para su disgusto Naruto solo reía como loco-

- regresaste jaja pronto jaja ¿Por qué?... Sasuke jaja para jaja

-¡eres una molestia! ¡una gran molestia! Pero… -* lo soltó, y dejo de mirarlo*- gracias

-¿He? ¿Qué dijiste? -*los ojos azules del chico rubio se abrieron de par en par y un brillo apareció en ellos*-

-gracias… por lo que hiciste por mi… eres mi mejor amigo – *corto inmediatamente y lo golpeo en el estomago…Sasuke Uchiha no sabia como manejar esa situación tan complicada, el solo quería expresarle una parte de todo el agradecimiento que le tenia… un pequeñísima porción.

El chico rubio no pudo contener la felicidad que lo invadía al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar*-

-¡Tu también eres mi mejor amigo Sasuke!! ¡!te quiero!! ¡!jamás pensé que llegaría este día!! ¡!Sasuke- chaaannnn!!

-eres una molestia!! ¡!deja de llorar!! ¡!no eres una niña!! -*lo golpeo de nuevo, y después se encerró en la habitación. Ese tonto de Naruto siempre tenia que exagerar las cosas tanto que siempre las echaba a perder. Y después de todo lo que había pasado para decidirse a decirle eso… y el se ponía a llorar… Como odiaba al tal Naruto ¡!era tan molesto!!*-

-¡!Sasuke abre la puerta!! ¡!solo quiero abrasarte!! ¡!Sasuke por favor!! ¡!solo un abraso!! -* y si exactamente, al único que al que escuchaba era a el, porque le debía muchas cosas al mediocre de Naruto, le costara admitirlo o no, era su mejor amigo… -*abrió la puerta tranquilamente resignado pues al instante el chico rubio lo abraso efusivamente derribándolo asta el suelo*-

-¡!eres el mejor Sasuke!! ¡!mi mejor amigo!!

-¡!eres tan molesto y mediocre!! [pero aun así me agradas, pero si vuelves a hacer algo tan estupido como abrasarme ¡!te matare!!]

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Aquí narro yo, la editora.

Día 4: Extraño.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde vive Sakura?

-He? No se… creo que en la casa café que esta a lado del restaurante de ramen… ya sabes la casa donde vive la vieja Tsunade, y no creo que debas ir porque dicen que tiene un puerco volador

-cállate Naruto, ahora regreso – le dijo el chico de cabello azabache, mientras se levantaba del sillón que ambos ocupaban-

-oooo!!!! Sasuke!! Acaso vas a ir a ver a tu novia!! ¡!vaya si que es muy extraño!!

-Cállate Naruto

-pero Sasuke? Porque lo niegas si es la verdad?!! Se nota que la quieres mucho!! – Naruto podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía, pero no solo lo quería hacer enfadar si no quería que el se diera cuenta de que su comportamiento había cambiado desde la aparición de Sakura.-

-¡!Naruto!! ya cállate!!

-es enserio Sasuke as cambiado

-mentiroso, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Sakura nada mas es una del montón, igual que las otras – el conocía mejor que nadie a Sasuke, y aunque el no se diera cuenta, no miraba a esa chica igual que a las demás. Además si tanto decía que era una mas del montón ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de divertirse con ella toda una semana? ¿o porque la había llevado a la enfermería? O mejor aun ¿Por qué no se había a costado con ninguna otra chica?

- si es como dices ¿Por qué no la as obligado? ¿digo llevas como una semana sin tener relaciones con nadie? Y eso es un gran record para ti

-porque… - ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera el tenia respuesta alguna para semejante pregunta… porque no quería obligarla? ¿Por qué no quería verla llorar? ¿Por qué no quería lastimarla? ¿Por qué le era importante? ¿Por qué era su Sakura?. Ninguna de esas respuestas le parecían coherentes ya que no eran cosas que el solía pensar, a el no le importaba lastimar a las chicas, o hacerlas llorar, con tal de obtener lo que quería, con tal de que ellas lo idolatrasen por un día… si, Sasuke Uchiha no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de un par de niñas calenturientas, ya que cuando el les ofrecía pasar una noche con ellas, se doblegaban como un cualquiera… no tendría caso preocuparse por ese tipo de personas… y mucho menos de una chica tan molesta como Sakura, de la chica que lo había rechazado, de la chica… que no pedía nada importante de el… de la que no quería nada a cambio… porque ella le gustaba-

-porque… me gusta – el pequeño sonrojo ante la confesión se esparció por sus mejillas, con la misma rapidez en la que Naruto sonrió ampliamente-

-bueno, eso se nota a miles de kilómetros… ya que desde que la conoces as empezado a sonrojarte y porque la amas – mentira, eso no tenia ningún sentido, a Naruto se le había zafado un tornillo, una cosa era que Sakura le gustara a sobremanera y otra cosa imposible serie amarla, eso seria una pésima idea, jamás podría enamorarse de una bruja como ella, ¡jamás!... ¿cierto?

-eso jamás sucederá… porque yo soy Sasuke Uchiha…

-¿y?... ella es Sakura Haruno la chica que te hace sonrojar – esta bien, esta batalla campal contra Naruto, la daría por vencida, ya que tenia que ir a visitar a cierta pelirrosa que seguramente lo extrañaría-

- ya me voy Naruto, no me esperes –salio por la puerta serrándola al instante.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, pensando en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo, y solo sonrió pues eso era completamente ridículo… tan ridículo como si Sakura lo amara…-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Bueno no era una idea ridícula que yo me enamorara de Sasuke, después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta de que era normal que eso sucediera ya que casi todas las chicas que lo conocían lo amaban… lamentablemente yo me estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas…

Abrí la puerta de la casa de la vieja Tsunade para ver quien era el idiota que estaba tocando tan desesperadamente- *Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al contemplar a la persona responsable de sus sentimientos confusos. Mientras que Sasuke parecía embelesado por la imagen que la pelirrosa le estaba regalando de todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies asta la tersa piel del nacimiento de sus pechos… pasando por sus piernas y después asta su vientre… su ombligo… sus pechos… su cuello,,, sus labios… apenas recubierta por una diminuta falda y una camiseta corta… no hace falta decir que algo debajo de su ombligo se emociono al instante y que su mirada dejo de ser la misma, ya que ahora estaba cubierta por un brillo.

Se lamió los labios sin darse cuenta y su vista volvió a bajar asta sus pechos, la camiseta le cubría perfectamente pero eso no le impidió imaginarse lo que podría haber detrás de ella… lo que seria de el… mientras que la chica parecía no reaccionar ante las miradas de Sasuke ya que se había quedado embobada en la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en los labios el joven Uchiha*-

-Sa… - *el sonido de sus labios sonó prácticamente como un llamado para el joven Uchiha quien de inmediatamente se abalanzo asía los labios de la chica, mordiendo y lamiendo, en cuestión de segundos logro serrar la puerta de la casa y comenzó a caminar con ella asta la mesa*-

I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind

-Sasuke me había tomado por sorpresa, y me había hecho perderme en el en cuanto me comenzó a Besar. Era como una droga para mi, llegaba rápido y me asía sentir tan bien además de que el sabor era mucho mejor… Mucho mejor porque esta ves yo le estaba correspondiendo abiertamente ya que … el día de ayer yo había tomado una gran decisión, y aunque admito que aun no sabia como plantearle la idea a Sasuke, a mi me parecía una salida bastante razonable en la cual todos salían ganando…-

-Sakura… agarrare fuerte… - choques eléctricos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y terminaban en una expansiva onda de calor inmensa que desaparecía y volvía a comenzar… sin darme cuenta me levanto cuidadosamente y me coloco sobre la mesa del comedor, que por cierto no estaba muy tibia que digamos-

-es… ta fría…

-lo siento… en un momento se calienta - *los besos del Uchiha comenzaron a bajar asta el cuello de la chica… uno… dos… succiono con fuerza… cosa que no le agrado del todo a la chica quien inmediatamente se movió debajo de el, tocándole algo mas que solo el pantalón-

-Lo siento… - *volvió a susurrar cerca de sus labios, haciendo que el aliento calido recorriese cada parte del cuerpo de la chica sonrojada… se sentía tan complacido y al mismo tiempo seguro… unas sensaciones que jamás había sentido con ninguna otra chica, deseo placer… confusión, ¿diversión? ¿y… y… algo que no podía identificar… un calor en su pecho que lo hacia desear estar cada minuto a su lado… contemplando como las tersas mejillas se pintaban de un leve sonrojo cada ves que la besaba…asiéndola ver como una pequeña niña indefensa, cosa que sabia que no era del todo cierta… pero que de todas formas le encantaba… si… Sakura le gustaba… mas bien le encantaba…*-

-Sakura me encantas… no se porque… -an sentido que el mundo de repente se ve tan perfecto, ese sentimiento calido que te invade desde la punta de tus pies asta tu cabello dejando a su paso un fuerte sonrojo y un alocado palpitar de tu corazón, bueno pues yo estaba sintiendo algo mucho mas fuerte… era como si en ese momento… aceptara por completo mi tonto enamoramiento de Sasuke Uchiha, sin excusas, solo me enamore de el… ¿Por qué?... no yo lo se aun…-

-mmm… y tu a mi… -*la pequeña sonrisa que tanto quería ver Sakura reflejada en sus labios, se la estaba dedicando en ese mismo momento a ella… solo a ella… combinado con un pequeño tinte rojizo en sus mejillas y un infantil brillo en sus ojos…*- - por un momento jure que vi en sus ojos a ese pequeño chico de la fotografía… por un momento pude ver su fragilidad… y sin querer me enamore un poquito mas de el… solo un poquito…porque de tras de ese chico fastidioso y mujeriego estaba el chico frágil que se sonrojaba por un par de palabras, el chico que se preocupaba a muerte por su mejor amigo.. por que el era el Sasuke real….-

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

-*Y como si fuera un antídoto, con solo oír esas pequeñas palabras pronunciadas con suavidad de los labios de Sakura, sus ánimos de hacerle algo verdaderamente pervertido desaparecieron... y en cambio una sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad lo azoto dejándolo mareado y completamente embobado en la pequeña pelirrosa… y podía sentir a paso lento que su necesidad de tenerla se convertía en una mucho mayor… pero de manera diferente… calida, tierna y sobre todo sentimental… volvió a sonreír… ¿desde cuando Sasuke decía tantas tonterías?... pero es que no podía evitarlo, ella lo hacia sentir de tantas maneras diferentes y nuevas…-

-tengamos una cita Sakura… solo tu y yo… - la mirada confusa de la chica, lo hizo sonrojar a un mas… vaya que le era irónico ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo una cita?...

-pero… no me aras nada … porque ya tome una decisión….

- sabes que yo no puedo prometerte nada, además quien te dijo que tenias que tomar una decisión

You're nothing at all  
I know there's a million reasons why I shouldn't call  
When nothing to say  
Could easily make this conversation last all day  
-es mi vida y yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana

-no porque ahora eres mía, ¿Acaso todavía no lo entiendes?

-¡!vete al infierno!! ¡!tu y tus malditos siete días!!! – le grite enojada, como era posible que me hiciera enojar con una serie de palabras sin sentido-

- el lunes saliendo de la escuela…

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to  
But everytime I call you don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine

Another lesson  
I didn't get to learn  
You're my obsession  
I got no where to turn

I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to  
I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to  
I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to  
But I guess I'll never get to call you mine

-Una cita con Sasuke... ¿y como es que podía causar un choque mental en mi cabeza justo con unas cuantas palabras?... una cita… No, no solo era una cita… era una cita con Sasuke… con el… ¡!!maldición!!!!-

aoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa

no se como pedirles disculpas crei

que ya habia subido este capitulo hace meses y cual es mi sorpresa que cuando me proponia volver a escribir un nuevo capitulo me encuentro con este capitulo que era una nota

mas que nada me dio coraje

pewro aqui esta el capitulo

maldicion no puedo creerlo que torpe soy


	8. Pensamientos

Capitulo 6: Pensamientos.

Día 4: La cita

Lo primero que deben saber para leer este capi es que cada ves que aparezca esto ¬blabla¬ es que narra Sakura y cuando no aparece es que narro yo, esta bien, esta cortito lo se, pero ya tenia escrito como la mitad y pues lo dizque guarde y ya no lo quiso abrir mi comp., así que chafeo…,. Gracias por la espera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era la cuarta ves que le hablaba, primero fue bastante paciente, ya que ese tal cínico lo estaba ignorando al 100 por ciento y eso era algo que nadie podía hacerle a Naruto, la segunda vez lo hizo con una voz un poco mas dulce y calmada, la tercera vez le levantó un poco mas la voz, pero su fiel amigo parecía completamente perdido leyendo ese estupido articulo de revista que el mismo maldecía por habérselo dado…. Pero la cuarta vez.. las cosas fueron diferentes ya que se acerco a su amigo con una decisión nunca antes vista en ese chico rubio, se inclino un poco y…

-¡!!SASUKE!!! ¡!!ESCUCHAME!!! – Pero el pelinegro seguía leyendo con mucha atención la revista- bueno esta bien, entonces le preguntare a todos los de la escuela ¿Quién tiene los pechos mas grandes? ¿Sakura o Ino? ¿tu que piensas? – Sakura o Ino, resonó en su pequeña mente… pero ¿Por qué Naruto hablaba de Sakura?... ¿pechos?... ¿Qué tenia que ver su Sakura con eso?...-

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar la revista ni un segundo-

-¿quien tiene los pechos mas grandes Sakura o Ino? -¿pechos? ¿Sakura?... ¿grandes?...

-¿Qué? – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, quería comprobar si lo que el había creído escuchar era verdad, o si solo lo había imaginado-

-vamos Sakuke, contesta… dime quien de las dos tiene los pechos mas grandes… porque si no sabes yo con gusto podría medirlos – sonrió, ante la cara enfurecida de su amigo Sasuke, quien se notaba molesto-

-Naruto, no vuelvas a hablar sobre los pechos de Sakura, eso a ti no te importa

-pero, quiero tocarlos – suficiente!! Se dijo mentalmente, calculo la inclinación de su puño, la fuerza justa para no matarlo pero suficiente para mandarlo al hospital por un buen tiempo, tomo la posición en apenas milésimas de segundo y justo cuando su puño se iba a estrellar con su mejilla derecha…-

-Naruto-kun ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?- una voz dulce resonó por toda la azotea, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado, y así dándole tiempo a Naruto de salir corriendo hacia Hinata…

-Hinata!! ¡!vamonos!! ¡!vamonos!! – grito, ambos bajaron las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante dejando al furioso de Sasuke comiendo su polvo-

-gracias Hinata- chaaaannn, me salvaste de una muerte segura…

-Naruto pero tu me pediste que fuera por ti exactamente a esta hora, no entiendo para que- el chico sonrió culpable-

-solo quería darle un poco de celos a Sasuke, es que ahora se como molestarlo

- ¿Naruto-kunn a ti… a ti… te gusta Sakura?... verdad? – le pregunto la chica temblorosa-

-he?

-¿Naruto… bueno es que tu pasas mucho tiempo con Sakura y últimamente has estado muy distante de mi… así que si a ti te gusta ella… es mejor que me lo digas…- el joven rubio solo abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo… dejo de caminar y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, como si no la quisiera dejar ir…-

-Hinata no seas tonta, Sakura me gusta y mucho – la chica tembló-pero ella me gusta como novia de Sasuke, desde el día en que la vi lo supe…y yo a ti nunca te cambiaria… - Hinata estaba consiente de ello, pero no estaba segura del todo sobre sus sentimientos, estaba confundida…. Hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempo de calidad con el, que ya sentía que lo perdía-. Hinata… yo te quiero mucho y si no e pasado mucho tiempo contigo es porque…

-has estado con Sasuke y Sakura – suspiro resignada-

-es porque quiero que Sasuke se de cuenta de que no esta solo… tu conoces a Sasuke y sabes que es una gran persona… solo dame cuatro días mas…

-esta bien…lo siento Naruto… es que dude de ti… por un instante…creo que… cuatro días es demasiado- el corazón del rubio se estremeció, sabia que las cosas entre ella y el estaban mal desde que empezó a estar mas tiempo con Neji, y después lo de Sakuke y Sakura… pero ya no podía detenerse tenia que arreglar a Sasuke-

-lo siento… - la soltó con cuidado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, para no ver la cara de Hinata cuando le dijera sus ultimas palabras y se alejo caminando… - buaaaaaa como lo ven Hinata es una tipa muy malvada jajaja, imagínense a Naruto caminando derrotado-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- tomo la revista que por descuido había terminado en el suelo, la ojeo hasta encontrar el articulo que le interesaba, ^que se hace en una cita^ y comenzó a meditar antes de volver a su lectura-

-no creo que a Sakura le juste ir a comprar ropa y mucho menos que le guste ir a bailar… esta revista no sirve – le hecho una ultima mirada y después la boto lejos de el- demonios, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer en una cita? ¿solo tengo que acostarme con ella? No eso no le agradaría del todo a esa bruja…

- desde cuando te preocupas por lo que me agradaría o no? – le dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo desde la entrada de la azotea- ¬ narra saku, el estaba sentado en el suelo, como todos los días se veía realmente sexy con su cabello alborotado y mas con su pequeñísimo sonrojo que se veía claramente en sus mejillas…¬

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías de estar en clases?

- Lo mismo digo

- nhp -¬ la verdad me había saltado las clases porque la curiosidad de saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo me estaba matando poco a poco… además quería saber que haríamos en nuestra primera cita¬

-… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – el chico la miro con un poco de duda y se levanto tranquilamente-

-si tienes tantas ansías por saber que haremos, será mejor que empecemos desde ahora.

-pero aun faltan tres horas para salir de la escuela… yo todavía quiero regresar a clases… -mintió dudosa… mientras que el Uchiha se acercaba hacia ella…-

-lo siento creo que tendrás que saltártelas… -¬me dedicó una fugas sonrisa que casi me hace derretir, me tomo de la mano y en menos de 3 segundos ya estábamos afuera de la escuela… ¿Cómo? … no lo sabia……¬

-Sakura ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Cómo es que sacas a una chica a un cita sin siquiera saber que hacer?!

-lo siento es que la chica es demasiado bestia como para llevarla a un lugar bonito.

-pues consíguete a una hueca bonita sin cerebro!! Para que estés mas cómodo!!

-el problema es que esta bruja de ojos verdes!! ¡!me gusta!! Además en cuatro días me desharé de ella

-y yo en cuatro días de ti… ¿Sasuke la verdad yo no se que es lo que intentas?

-quiero acostarme contigo- eso es mentira

-¿Por qué?

-porque eres una bruja- porque me gustas

-soy tu capricho?

-si – no, ya no

-si solo soy un capricho, entonces porque te empeñas tanto en tenerme, porque no solo te acuestas con otra estupida que si te quiera y me dejas en paz-

-porque no es divertido – porque ya lo intente y solo te quiero a ti-

- estuve pensando… y creo que la única forma en la que tu me dejes en paz es… te propongo un trato…-

-te escucho- no quiero dejarte…

-me acostare contigo… pero tienes que prometer que después de eso, no me hablaras, no me miraras, harás como si yo nunca hubiera existido y sobre todo… no hablaras de nada de lo que pase… entiendes… - el corazón del chico aumentó su palpitar el doble y casi no podía respirar por las sensaciones que lo invadían, felicidad, deseo, tristeza, miedo y ansiedad…-

-de acuerdo- no, yo… no se lo que quiero de ti, yo al inicio solo quería tu cuerpo, porque eras una molesta bruja que no se rindió ante mi… pero ahora… aun te quiero en mi cama… pero no de la misma forma…no te quiero a la fuerza…-

-bien! Ya que todo esta hecho y dicho, me largo…¬la mirada me temblaba, todo lo que me había atrevido a preguntarle en un arranque de ira, me estaba calando en el fondo del alma, ya que sin querer sus estupidas respuestas me habían lastimado mas que cualquier otras, el había dicho que solo era un capricho, que solo me jodia porque era divertido, que estupidez si supieras idiota que cada vez que te diviertes conmigo en verdad me lastimas, que en verdad te amo, que no quiero que estos estupidos siete días terminen… me costaba respirar… los ojos me ardían porque las lagrimas afloraban en ellos… porque no me dejas en paz…-

-Sakura, ¿quieres un helado?

-no, quiero irme a casa…

-¿de que lo quieres?... – le dijo Sasuke ignorando sus temblores y ganas de abrazarla…-

-…pide el que quieras…- ¬me da lo mismo¬

-ten es de café - ¬ ese chico podía ser guapo, pero era tan estupido… quien en su sano juicio le compraba un helado de café a una chica ¡!en una estupida cita!!, vamos Sasuke usa tu cerebro por una vez en la vida!!! ¡!y por primera vez hazme un poco feliz!!...-

-Sasuke que estupido eres…

-¿Quién te dijo que el de café era para ti bruja?... te compre uno de fresa, quejumbrosa… - solo le gustaba molestarla…-

-estupido, engreído, hipócrita, señor que todo lo sabe…

-Sakura tu helado se esta derritiendo en mi mano, ¿lo quieres o no?... -¬trague pesado, si quería ese estupido helado tenia que caminar hacia el, y tomarlo de entre su mano derecha, cosa que era demasiado peligroso, no quería tener un encuentro cercano con Sasuke en ese momento… ¬

-No lo quiero, no quiero nada que venga de tu sucia cartera… es mas no quiero nada de ti… ¡solo aléjate de mi!

-¿Qué te pasa? , estas histérica

-pues que esperabas ¡gracias a tu estupido juego de niños, todos en la maldita escuela me odian! ¡una tipa de pelo rubio casi me mata! ¡y adivina que!! ¡solo he podido hablar con tres personas!! ¡!Naruto, Lee y tu estupido!!

-eso es porque eres una bruja y a nadie le caes bien- hablo cortante, mientras lamía su helado-

-eso es porque… no me dejas en paz, Sasuke yo solo quiero…deshacerme de ti… ¬ no se si lo que dije estuvo mal… no se si lo que dije lo hirió… no se en que momento sus manos dejaron de presionar ambos helados… provocando que estos cayeran al suelo en un sonido completamente hueco… no se en que momento perdí de vista sus ojos negros…. Y mucho menos vi en que momento sus ojos dejaron de mirarme…- Sasuke?... en verdad solo quiero que te alejes de mi…

Solo quiero eso…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Puaaaa no me quedo tan bien como quería, pero bueno, el siguiente estará interesante, quería meterle algo de NaruHina por que me encanta Naruto y ella, además Hinata es malvada jajaja, bueno no y ya, amm sobre el capitulo esta cortito, por que tenia la idea de hacer una cita bien hecha con todo y empalagosas ideas de novios, pero me enfrentaría a un pequeñísimo gran problema, no sabia como meter la idea de Sakura en el fanfic, además de que no me agrado la idea de que por enamorarse de Sasuke se volviera una pisa suelo por el… me entienden? Creo que no, pero bueno, en el siguiente capitulo no tengo idea de que poner, eso si en el día 6 y 7 ya se que pondré y sobre todo en el día 8 jojo…. Pobre Naruto… y que malvada es Saku… Además de me acaba de ocurrir una idea que creen en el siguiente cap tendremos un descubrimiento por parte de Sasuke y Naruto y veremos lo lindo que puede ser Sasuke…

Yao

Gracias por sus comentarios, he estado pensando que en donde tengo notas, pondré capítulos especiales con la vida de algún personaje, quería hacer uno sobre la obsesión de Ino, pero aun no se me ocurre nada, yahito

Byebye


	9. Cuatro tres el tiempo se nos acaba

Capitulo 7: Cuatro… Tres… el tiempo se nos acaba…

Día 5: Mis pensamientos.

El cabello del chico rubio caía libremente por su frente cubriendo sus ojos por completo…. Llovía… estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, pero aun que el frió entumeciera por completo sus extremidades los recuerdos en su mente permanecían vigentes… ese cabello color Azul oscuro que tanto le gustaba, su sudadera, sus ojos, esa chica pequeña de gran corazón….Conocía a Hinata casi de toda la vida… por ello es que no comprendía lo que había sucedido…

-Naruto, creo que lo que vimos fue un error – le dijo la chica pelirrosa, mirándolo adolorida-

-no entiendo…ella… Neji… son primos… - sujeto las cadenas del columpio con fuerza intentando desquitar un poco de su dolor calante… si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si tan solo… -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flash Back

- ¬ Después de mi pelea con el estupido de Sasuke en el parque, regrese a la escuela, por mis cosas ya que el muy inteligente no me había permitido sacarlas, cuando entre al aula del salón de laboratorio note que un bulto de cabello amarillo permanecía inerte enzima de un pupitre, me di cuenta enseguida que se trataba de Naruto ya que era el único chico en toda la escuela que tenia un cabello tan amarillo como ese, pensé que estaba dormido, así que intente hacer el menor ruido posible… pero el destino y mi idiotez provocaron que en el momento en que tomé mi mochila esta se atorara y cayeran todas mis cosas al suelo… -

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – me dijo Naruto. Moviendo su cabeza-

-jeje, lo siento, no quería despertarte

-no estaba durmiendo – me hablo con el mismo tono con el que antes me hablaba Sasuke, indiferente y frió, pero lo extraño es que jamás imagine que Naruto pudiera hablar de esa manera-

-¿entonces?

-Estaba esperando a que Hinata se fuera…

-¿Hinata?, pero si aun es muy temprano, ¿y porque no estas en clase? –un aplauso Sakura, no te metas en lo que no te importa, me dije mentalmente-

-por que me pelee con ella, y no quiere verme – se levanto pesadamente-

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-nada, que quieras saber, solo… - volteo los ojos para no mirarme, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, yo lo seguí, como si el me lo estuviera pidiendo…-

-solo?

-sabes te agradezco que me hallas ayudado la vez anterior, con Neji, pero esta vez esto es mucho mas grave… creo que ya no tiene solución

-¿Qué? Pero si son tu y Hinata, son el ejemplo de lo que una buena pareja debe de hacer, son… una bonita pareja

-Pero Hinata no piensa lo mismo – no se que diantres intentaba hacer, al hablar con Naruto sobre sus problemas con Hinata, ya que yo tenia peores problemas que el, pero hay un dicho que dice que a la desgracia no le gusta estar sola, tal vez si ayudaba a Naruto con Hinata me sentiría un poco mejor…-

-Mira ven, vamos a verla… vas a ver como todo se arregla – lo que hice en ese momento, estuvo mal. Lo tome de la mano y lo guié al patio trasero en donde seguramente estaría Hinata comiendo el almuerzo con Neji… Naruto parecía una hoja de papel que podía manipular fácilmente-

-déjalo… ella no quiere verme

-Hinata-chan!!! – grite mientras dábamos la vuelta de un pasillo… de pronto sentí que Naruto se intentaba soltar de mi, con desesperación… mire hacia el mismo lugar que el… y …

Fin del Flash Back

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera llevado con ella, las cosas estarían mejor

-tarde o temprano lo hubiera visto

-no es que… Naruto… es que… me siento mal, por lo que ella te hizo

-no tiene caso, déjalo

-pero ¡Naruto!, probablemente ella te engañaba con Neji desde hace mucho - ¬ sentencie, es que la imagen que habíamos presenciado hace apenas unas horas me había dejado impactada, no esperaba ver a Hinata y a Neji besándose en un pasillo de la escuela, además Hinata no parecía oponer resistencia alguna-

-déjalo… será mejor que vaya a casa, no me sentiré mejor estando aquí…

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias, puedo irme solo… además es mejor que te vayas y te bañes, por que si algo malo te pasa no quiero pensar en lo que me haría Sasuke - Intentaba, animarse, incluso fingió una pequeña risa con el comentario de Sasuke, pero sabia que estaba muriéndose por dentro, lo notaba en sus ojos, en su sonrisa fingida y en el temblor de sus manos que intentaba ocultar… debía estar muriéndose por dentro y aun así… quería animarse…-

-Naruto…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Esa tonta de Sakura, era una bruja, una bruja mil veces, como la odiaba, y sobre todo como lo irritaba, vamos el era Sasuke Uchiha, por ello nadie tenia el derecho reconfundirlo tanto como lo hacia esa bruja de ojos verdes, desde que la conoció, comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas por ella.

Su mente y su cuerpo comenzaron a rechazar a cualquier otra chica que se le acercaba, ya ni siquiera podía acostarse por gusto con ninguna, ya no podía divertirse con ellas… ¡simple y sencillamente porque su mente y cuerpo! ¡solo la pedían a ella!. Maldición que tenia ella que no tenían todas las demás, incluso había chicas con muchos mas atributos que los que ella tenia, pero aun así… Sakura tenia algo… tenia algo diferente a las demás…

Ella tenia la habilidad de entrar en su mente y no salir… tenia la habilidad de confundirlo, de irritarlo, de lastimarlo, de hacerlo feliz…de hacer que sus mejillas ardieran… tenia la estupida habilidad de hacerlo preocuparse y sentir miedo por una estupida niña con cabello extraño.

Solo llevaba como tres días de conocerla y ya lo estaba volviendo loco, la quería, la deseaba, le gustaba… pero eso no era suficiente, esas palabras no llegaban especificar todo lo que el sentía por ella… ella le encantaba, lo motivaba, lo divertía, lo irritaba, lo preocupaba, lo lastimaba…

Se sentía como su estupido juguete… no podía sacarla de su mente, sus frases, sus palabras, su forma de hablar, la manera en que caminaba, en que hablaba… todo lo que ella hacia, estaba en su mente… demonios y toda ella le encantaba…

-¡maldición! ¡yo no soy tu juguete! – el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo desconcentro-

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estas mojado? – le pregunto mientras veía como su amigo caminaba inconciente por toda la sala-

- lo siento, se me hizo tarde en la escuela

-mentiroso, no se supone que estarías con Hinata

- y tu no se supone que estarías en una cita con Sakura… - el chico bufo y solo giro los ojos…-

-date un baño antes de que te enfermes – el chico rubio siguió las indicaciones de su mejor amigo-

-Sasuke… gracias – el chico giro los ojos para mirar a su amigo, pero…-

-¿te peleaste con Hinata? ¿te ves deprimido?

-no paso nada… será mejor que me de un baño antes de que pesque un resfriado – fingió una sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el seño y desapareció en el baño de la sala-

-Sasuke escucho como su joven amigo se dejo caer de sentón en el suelo del baño y algunos sollozos que el chico no pudo retener y no pudo evitar pensar que mataría a Hinata por lastimarlo de esa manera-

-regreso en treinta minutos –es imposible describir la motivación de matar que sentía en ese instante, se lo había advertido a Hinata, le había dicho que no lastimara a Naruto, que si le hacia el mínimo daño la mataría, nadie aparte de el tenia el derecho de torturarlo hasta el punto de verlo llorar como un niño pequeño… nadie mas que el!!-

-¡!Hinata!! ¡!sal!! – grito fuera de una gran casa, el alboroto en la calle no se hizo esperar ya que varios vecinos salieron despavoridos de su casa para ver que era todo ese escándalo, pero al ver que era el hijo de los Uchiha quien lo estaba provocando se inquietaron- ¡!Hinata!! ¡!te lo advertí!! –la chica salio de prisa de su residencia y sin previo aviso se echo a correr hacia un lugar alejado de su hogar para que no se armara mas alboroto-

-¿estas loco?... no puedes ir a gritar como loco afuera de mi casa

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-mi mama se puso histérica

-¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?

-no eres cualquier persona…

-maldita sea Hinata! ¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?...- la chica lo miro…-

-nada..

-mentirosa

- yo solo… termine con el…

-¿Por qué?...-

- por que si, ese es mi problema, así que déjame en paz y vete a tu casa – le respondió cortantemente la chica-

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-lo engañe con Neji…

-mentirosa – el sabia que Hinata jamás podría hacer algo tan horrible, aun que se volviera una cualquiera jamás le haría algo tan bajo a Naruto, y mucho menos lo diría con ese tono tan inexpresivo, lo sabia ya que el usaba constantemente ese tono para ocultar sus sentimientos de la demás gente-

- es verdad… yo lo engañe…

-mentirosa

- no soy mentirosa, yo bese a Neji enfrente de el y de Sakura, yo le dije que ya no quería nada con el, yo le dije que me dejara en paz…- su voz se quebró- yo… yo… le dije que ¡si no podía preferirme a mi! ¡antes que a ti! ¡no podía estar con el!... yo… yo le dije que no lo quería… yo le dije que amaba a Neji… yo le dije que… que… que… - sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia que caían sin cesar, pero sus fuertes sollozos le calaban a Sasuke-

- Naruto y yo somos como hermanos, el es mi mejor amigo, así que no seas tonta – la tomo de la barbilla- es obvio que el me prefiera antes que a ti… para que el te prefiera a ti, tendrías que saber lo que se siente no tener familia – apretó su barbilla- no deberías de ser tan idiota Hinata… la próxima vez Naruto no te perdonara…

-… pero… ya lo lastime…y yo bese a Neji…y…

-¿y que?... pídele perdón… - la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos- no eches a perder lo que tienes Hinata, tarde o temprano te ganaras tu lugar…-

-Sakura te ablando, ya no eres tan malo

-lo se…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ciertamente lo sabia, Sakura lo había cambiado… tal vez lo que Naruto le había dicho era verdad…. Tal vez se había enamorado de ella…eso lo sabría hasta que todo terminara

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Les seré sincera no se me ocurrió que mas ponerle al capitulo así que les diré la historia de Sasuke y Narutito jojo, será narrada por Naruto-

-Ustedes no saben lo que se siente cuando toda la gente te mira, cuando eres un punto rojo entre puros puntos blancos, sabes que te miran a ti, con lastima, con rencor, pero aun así intentas fingir que no te están mirando a ti, si no que miran a cualquier otra persona….

Cuando pierdes a alguien importante para ti, te sientes perdido y no sabes que hacer o como actuar frente a los demás… yo era ese chico, yo era el punto de todas las miradas de lastima de todos, simple y sencillamente porque no tenia padres…me sentía solo y sin nadie a mi alrededor…

Cuando cumple 9 años note que había otro niño igual a mi, a el también todos lo miraban con lastima, era porque acababa de perder a su familia se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, al inicio lo odiaba tanto por tener todo lo que yo deseaba pero después de que lo perdió todo… lo ví igual que a todos los demás…-

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto

-lárgate no necesito tu lastima

-quien te dijo que yo quería dártela – cuando lo mire a los ojos estuve apunto de correr, me asusto-

- lárgate- después de eso el me esquivo durante un año completo, acaso no entendía que el y yo sufríamos lo mismo… acaso no se daba cuenta que cuando ambos estábamos juntos las miradas de lastima parecían tan pequeñas a comparación de lo divertido que era-

-deberías buscarte mas amigos, yo no quiero tu amistad

- pero yo si la tuya - en realidad la quería…te admiraba, a ti parecía que nada te lastimaba, parecía que todo lo hacías bien, sacabas excelente notas, todas las chicas te amaban, todo te salía bien… pero aun así tu rechazabas a todos…¿Por qué? Si podías tenerlo todo… no te esforzabas-

-eres un mediocre, yo no quiero a alguien tan inútil como tu de amigo – gracias a ti me esforcé y logre ser una mejor persona, con el paso de los años tu te volviste mi amigo y cuando menos me di cuenta me querías como a un hermano… yo no se que hubiera sido de mi si yo no te hubiera encontrado…. Alguien me dijo una vez que es mejor estar acompañado en la desgracia que vivirla solo…- Tu me diste a Hinata, tu me diste a mis amigos, tu eres mi persona y por ellos yo quiero darte un poco de todo lo que me has dado, yo quiero darte a Sakura, quiero darte lo que tu me diste… y se que aun piensas que soy un mediocre, pero ahora soy un mediocre tremendamente feliz…

-Naruto ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto Hinata quien acababa de llegar y sacarme del baño casi muerto…-

-por que tengo todo lo que alguna vez quise, tengo una novia que me salva de morir en un baño, un amigo que piensa que soy un mediocre y una amiga con cabello rosa… - ella me sonríe y comienza a llorar sobre mi-

-lo siento, lo siento… lo de Neji, yo se lo pedí… es que…- se ve linda llorando-

-olvídalo, estas aquí y eso me basta – te sonrió y tu haces lo mismo, se que aun estas asustada porque seguramente Sasuke te fue a gritar a tu casa que no me lastimaras otra vez… pero te agradezco que aun que casi te amenace tu sigas conmigo…-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-creo que es tiempo de terminar con este juego, antes de que alguno de los dos se arrepienta de lo que dijo…

-¿Cuándo?

-mañana en mi casa a las 6, supongo que no habrá ningún problema ya que Tsunade no esta en tu casa para cuidar que tan tarde llegas

-no habrá problemas ¿con Naruto?

-lo mandare con Hinata

-pero ellos terminaron

- pero se reconciliaron hace como 5 minutos, así que no habrá excusas, si no vienes…

-seguro que iré, yo también quiero deshacerme de ti cuanto antes

-bien…

-bien…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

HHH la parte de Naruto casi me hace llorar, es que me gusto como quedo esa partecita, me encanta como Sasuke cuida a Naruto jaja estaba pensando hacer un yaoi de esos dos, pero no tal parece que me gusta mas el sasusaku jjajaja tal vez después de que acabe este lo haga, jo

Ya vimos a Sasuke confundidito, se ve lindo pero en el siguiente capi habrá lemon, amm y después de ese creo que tal vez será uno o dos capítulos mas y este fic llegara a su fin jojo, si que soy mala… amm una cosa mas este capitulo lo subiré dentro de un mes para hacerlos sufrir…

Dudas o preguntas pónganmelas en sus comentarios plis onegai y si tienen ideas me avisan.

Att saku o Bella Swan, solo Bella

Siempre me quedan cortitos que frustración.

Ufff Cada que actualizo se me olvida como jajaja.


	10. ¿Solo es… un día más?

Capitulo 8: ¿Solo es… un día más?

Día 6: Creo…. Que…yo…te a…

-¬ Todo había sucedido tan rápido…ya habían pasado 6 días desde que mi vida se había convertido en un problema… 5:45 pm…. 15 minutos….

Hoy en la mañana hable con Hinata escasos 5 minutos sobre los rumores de Sasuke, y efectivamente descubrí que la mayoría eran ciertos, Sasuke se había acostado con un sin fin de chicas, de diferentes grados y escuelas, pero con nadie pasaba mas de una noche y por supuesto tenia el clásico síndrome del amante, ya que al amanecer las chicas decían que el ya no estaba en la cama, prácticamente las usaba y cuando estaba satisfecho de ellas las abandonaba…

Suspire… seguramente era lo que el me haría el día de hoy… no me entusiasmaba en absoluto la idea de entregarle mi virginidad a alguien a quien no le volvería a hablar en mi vida, y mucho menos si ese alguien me abandonaría al día siguiente…no me besaría en la frente como pasa en las películas después de que dos personas lo hacen…. No me serviría el desayuno… y estaba casi segura de que lo que sucedería en 10 minutos seria algo completamente doloroso para mi, ya que no me había portado lo bastante bien con el como para esperar un dulce trato o un dulce amor….

5: 50 pm… 10 minutos… volví a suspirar… esta vez no tenia escapatoria…

Mi cabello estaba húmedo a causa de la ducha que había tomado minutos antes, mi respiración era agitada y….

6: 00 pm… en cuanto toque, Sasuke me abrió… y mi corazón se paro….-¬

- entra- ¬ su voz era muy serena… estaba completamente calmado… maldito Sasuke me ponía de nervios… no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos… entre con la vista mirando hacia el suelo… di un pequeño brinquito cuando el serró la puerta y me empujo levemente hacia una habitación-¬

- Estas muy tensa -¬idiota, era un maldito idiota-¬

- ¡disculpa!, no puedo estar de otra forma, ya que no me agrada lo que vamos a hacer –el chico sonrió arrogante-

-No te haré daño… -¬ Abrí mis ojos del asombro, Sasuke estaba hablándome amablemente otra vez… y parecía que en realidad me quería…me tomo delicadamente de la barbilla con las yemas de los dedos y me acerco delicadamente- si lo ago en algún momento, dímelo… -¬ su aliento me hacia cosquilla sobre los labios, serré los ojos esperando su contacto que seria brusco… pero en vez de ello…lo único que obtuve fue un leve rose… diminuto, ¡casi nulo! ¡me estaba alborotando toda!-

- ¡porq…-¬ estaba dispuesta a reclamar, pero en el momento en el que abrí los ojos llenos de ira… mis labios comenzaron a temblar… ya que lo que tenia enfrente mió era algo….tan tierno…Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros de mi y respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados mientras que un leve sonrojo iluminaba sus mejillas… era como un niño-¬

-delicioso- ¬susurro, de nuevo prácticamente sobre mis labios y volvió a rozarlos en un contacto casi cariñoso… cuando el comenzó a besarme, yo sentí que me moría, en estos días había experimentado sus besos una y otra vez, sus besos con ira, los agradables, los odiosos pero que aun así me gustaban… pero estos … no los había probado, eran completamente diferentes, podía sentir perfectamente la textura suave de sus labios y probar su sabor tan dulce.

WAKING UP I SEE THAT EVERYTHING IS OK  
THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND NOW IT´S SO GREAT  
SLOWING DOWN I LOOK AROUND AND I AM SO AMAZED  
I THINK ABOUT THE LITTLE THINGS THAT MAKE LIFE GREAT  
I WOULDN´T CHANGE A THING ABOUT IT  
THIS IS THE BEST FEELING

DESPERTÁNDOME, VEO QUE TODO ESTA BIEN  
ES LA PRIMERA VES EN MI VIDA, Y AHORA ES TAN BUENO  
CADA VEZ MAS LENTO, MIRO ALREDEDOR Y ESTOY SORPRENDIDA  
PIENSO EN LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS QUE HACEN LA VIDA GENIAL  
NO CAMBIARIA NADA POR ESTO  
ESTE ES EL MEJOR SENTIMIENTO

Dulce…lento… Sasuke estaba siendo delicado conmigo ¿Por qué?...

-sakura...-¬ poso sus ojos negros y calmados sobre mi, tan intensamente que volví a temblar…-

-¿q….Que?-

- me gustan tus ojos -¬ y después de eso mi cerebro murió, Sasuke era un chico que deslumbraba a la gente con tan solo una mirada, y el tenia un poder asombroso en mi, aunque al inicio no lo soportaba en ese momento no quería separarme de el ni por un segundo, pero mi deseo no fue concedido ya que el se separo completamente de mi en cuestión de pocos segundos- ven…¬- ¡!Maldito Sasuke!! El estaba siendo tan lindo, dulce y agradable que cualquiera en mi situación estaría llorando… ¡por dios!...si tan solo fuera así todo el tiempo… yo… yo… esto ya hubiera pasado desde hace mucho!! ¡!Este chico realmente es idiota!!!, pero un idiota con una habitación demasiado ordenada, solo era un cuarto con dos camas unas, suponía que era la de Naruto pues apestaba, incluso algunas moscas salían de ella, que horror, en cambio…La de Sasuke era el claro ejemplo de la limpieza..-

-¿Sasu…ke?... se ha ido? -¬ cuando me di cuenta estaba sola al pie de la cama de el, demonios, todo por estar embobada... probablemente había hecho algo que no le había agradado… pero que?... si solo nos habíamos besado, el me había tratado amablemente… y…nada…-¬-

-¿se abra arrepentido?... mmm…

-La había…. tocado, sus dedos había rozado la suave piel de sus mejillas… y como consecuencia ahora… sus manos temblaban…-

. maldita sea… no puedo calmarme…estoy demasiado nervioso… - sus mejillas ardían, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, las sensaciones de su piel, en contacto con la suya, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus ojos… su suave respiración…ella… -

-cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…Sakura te esta esperando… cálmate… - suspiro profundamente para apaciguar sus emociones, entro de nuevo a su habitación a paso firme y calmado como si nada le importase, pero en cuanto vio a la chica de cabello rosa sentaba en su cama jugando ligeramente con su cabello, quiso correr de nuevo a la cocina para volver a recuperar la cordura…-

-Sasuke… estoy nerviosa…así que por favor… no me dejes sola en tu habitación por favor…

-claro…

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY  
THIS MOMENT IS PERFECT, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY, I NEED YOU NOW  
AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE  
ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS. TE NECESITO AHORA  
Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

-¬ No sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer en esta situación, es mas se podría decir que era una hoja en blanco… pero Sasuke tenia demasiada experiencia, mas de la que yo hubiera querido que tuviera… así que pensé que seria mejor si esperaba a que el hiciera todo… o al menos la mayoría… me estaba portando como una cobarde…. -¬

-El chico con toda su fuerza de voluntad, camino hacia ella, la miro durante unos segundos y después con solo un dedo la tiro sobre la cama…-

-Sakura…si hago algo que te moleste… dímelo…-¬ Y me quede ahí mirando directo al techo, sintiendo como el subía lentamente a la cama y me acorralaba de la misma forma como lo había echo en el patio de la escuela, no me atreví a mirarlo porque sabia que me sonrojaría y probablemente saldría corriendo de ese lugar…-

- Sakura… estas muy tensa, pareces una piedra

- lo siento… ya te dije que estoy nerviosa

-eres una bruja ¿no? ¿Por qué no usas uno de tus conjuros?

-¡si pudiera usar uno! ¡te convertiría en un puerco!

- y hablando de puercos ¿Qué paso con tu linda mascota? -¬ esta loco, o algo así, porque exponía a hablar de algo como eso, en esos momentos, que no se daba cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo… piensa un poco Sasuke! ¬-

- resulto que al final se lo había llevado Tsunade… y la muy maldita me había dejado una nota…hey!!- ¬ me sonroje toda en el momento en el que sentí que una de sus manos se deslizaba lentamente por debajo de mi blusa…¬- ¿Qué haces?...-

-Sakura… no te asustes, pensé que nuestra platica anterior te había relajado un poco…

-si pero… me tomaste por sorpresa..

- lo siento… supongo que ahora ya estas lista… ¿no? -¬ asentí con la cabeza, aunque por dentro mi mente me decía que en realidad no estaba preparada para lo que sucedería después de esa noche-¬-

- Voy a empezar [Eso sonó demasiado infantil… demonios en verdad me estoy poniendo nervioso… no se como empezar… si ago algo mal, se asustara…] – el chico retiro la mano de debajo de su blusa, y la pozo en uno de sus muslos, lo bastante alejado de su falda para mantenerla tranquila, pero eso tampoco funciono ya que la sintió tensarse al instante del contacto, volvió a respirar profundo y se enfoco en besar sus labios de una manera tranquilizadora intentando darle a entender que no quería hacerle daño…la miro un rato, antes de proseguir con los besos… pero de un momento a otro…-

-Sasuke detente!!!!

-¿Qué sucede? – respiro molesto-

-es que… creo que esto no esta bien… digo… es que… yo… tu… - El Uchiha ya molesto, la callo con un dulce beso, y con algo de fuerza la recostó sobre la cama-

- Lo siento Sakura, debiste decirme eso antes de entrar en mi casa, por que en estos momentos… te deseo mas que ha nada en el mundo… así que por favor cierra la boca -¬ ¡!demonios!!!...porque mi cuerpo se portaba así con el… su mano rozó por accidente uno de mis pechos y yo no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara… cosa que cambio por completo la expresión calmada de Sasuke, el muy maldito miro mi expresión de miedo y sufrimiento y… se rió?...-

- Tu gemido sonó demasiado lindo… me gustaría oírlo mas beses…

I FOUND A PLACE SO SAFE, NOT A SINGLE TEAR  
THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE AND NOW IT´S SO CLEAR  
FEEL CALM I BELONG, I´M SO HAPPY HERE  
IT´S SO STRONG AND NOW I LET MYSELF BE SINCERE  
I WOULDN´T CHANGE A THING ABOUT IT  
THIS IS THE BEST FEELING

ENCONTRÉ UN LUGAR TAN SEGURO, SIN UN SOLO RASGÓN  
ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA, Y AHORA ES TAN CLARO  
SIENTO CALMA, PERTENEZCO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ AQUÍ  
ES TAN FUERTE Y AHORA ME DEJO SER SINCERA  
NO CAMBIARIA NADA POR ESTO  
ESTE ES EL MEJOR SENTIMIENTO

-¬ maldito de Sasuke metió una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a rozar mi bra con la yema de sus dedos… justo cuando pensaba protestar, un gemido salio de nuevo de mi boca… sus labios buscaron los míos insistentemente, el empuje de su lengua abrió mi boca, cosa que no me desagrado en absoluto, su lengua parecía jugar dentro de mi boca, recorriendo y saboreando de un lugar a otro…pervertido… pero ahogue un grito en sus labios cuando el toco mi pezón con la yema de sus dedos por encima del sujetador y comenzó a moverlo lentamente…. Mi cuerpo se arqueo y la emociones explotaron…-

-Sasuke- kun… -¬ su mirada se poso sobre mi, confusa, tal vez porque le había dicho Sasuke –Kun, no le preste atención porque de un segundo a otro el había recostado su cabeza sobre mis pechos y había comenzado a reír como un niño-¬

- ¡me vuelves loco Sakura! ¡te arrepentirás por haberme llamado! ¡Sasuke- kun! [¡Demonios!, ya me hiciste sonrojar otra vez] -¬ Comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa, rozando ligeramente mi piel, y haciéndome estremecer,, el tacto suave de sus dedos con mis pechos hicieron que me volviera loca por un segundo…. hasta que tuve que ayudarle quitándomela por completo… no se si estaba viendo bien, porque Sasuke estaba completamente rojo cuando paso sus manos por atrás de mi espalada… incluso les juro que pude escuchar como su corazón latía frenéticamente…¬-

-¿quieres que te ayude Sasuke?... llevas como cinco minutos…

-Cállate… por si no te has dado cuenta solo quiero tocar un rato tu piel, el seguro lleva esos cinco minutos desabrochado… -¬ no tenia porque ser tan cruel conmigo… infle las mejillas de forma infantil y lo empuje hacia atrás…¬-

-eso fue cruel…

-lo siento… pero en realidad solo quería rozar tu piel…-¬y de nuevo el estupido sonrojo apareció por todas mis mejillas, y se quintuplico cuando Sasuke sin previo aviso me quito el sujetador…sus ojos volaron hacia debajo de mi cara, mirándolos como si jamás los hubiera visto nunca antes… bochornoso….-¬

-Sasuke deja de mirarlos, ya has visto muchos iguales…-

-Tonta …[que no entiendes que contigo todo es diferente, ahora yo estoy mas que emocionado, quiero tenerte ya, pero no puedo dejar de ser cuidadoso… estoy… emocionado por estar contigo… no entiendes que en realidad tu me gustas… demasiado para mi gusto] – el chico se inclino hasta que el aliento toco uno de los pechos de la chica y…-

-espe… - demasiado tarde, la boca del chico había capturado por completo su pezón jugando con el…mientras que la chica soltaba ruidoso gemidos…-

-Sasuke- Kun – con solo ese nombre lograba despertar el deseo que tenia por ella, su lengua lamía lentamente su pecho y jugaba con el, calmadamente… solo queriendo escuchar que la chica gritara cada vez mas fuerte su nombre, pozo una mano en su muslo y comenzó a subir acariciando, hasta que se topo con el inicio de su pequeña falda tableada… dejo de jugar con su pecho y se concentro en la cara sonrojada de la chica-

-¿Puedo?... te va a gustar… -

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, I HOPE THAT IT WILL STAY  
THIS MOMENT IS PERFECT, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY, I NEED YOU NOW  
AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE  
ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS. TE NECESITO AHORA  
Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

-La chica cerro los ojos fuertemente y solo se sonrojo mas al entender lo que el le estaba pidiendo-

- por favor… -¬!!Demonios!! me estaba volviendo loca, el placer era demasiado fuerte… quería mas… quería mas de Sasuke… quería que me hiciera gritar su nombre…mucho mas fuerte…-¬-

- el solo se limito a sonrojarse y a capturar de nuevo su pecho con los labios para seguir deleitándose del dulce sabor de su Sakura, jugo un rato con el doblecillo de su falta, hasta que tomo la iniciativa necesaria para subir su mano y rozar delicadamente las braguitas de la chica, una vez… dos veces… sonrió mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos que inundaban sus tímpanos… volvió a rozar pero esta vez con fuerza, la chica se estremeció, de nuevo pero esta vez volvió y regreso hundiendo sus dedos lentamente una y otra vez, la chica grito su nombre, siguió acariciando hasta que sus braguitas se humedecieron por completo…-

-Sasuke… - respondió inmediatamente, con una mirada dulce y dejo su pecho para concentrarse en sus labios ya húmedos…-

-¿Qué? ¿te hago daño? – pego su frente a la suya mientras la miraba cariñosamente-

-yo… es que… tu tienes toda la ropa… y yo… quiero tocarte… - se miro de arriba hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia la razón, se le hizo un poco extraño ya que siempre el se desvestía primero para intentar disfrutar de su pequeño encuentro fugas, pero esta vez, se había concentrado demasiado en la chica que tenia debajo de el…-

- lo siento, ahora mismo me quito la camisa y los pantalones…- Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que para poder desvestirse tendría que separarse completamente de ella… pero lo hizo ya que la mirada de suplica de la chica lo venció…se quito la camisa negra sin problema alguno, pero el pantalón le costo un poco mas de trabajo ya que su entusiasmo había crecido demasiado…-

-¬ Cuando Sasuke regreso a la misma posición de antes, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, esta vez su piel rozaba la mía en un contacto casi glorioso… sus brazos y torso eran musculosos, no exageradamente, solo un poco, su piel era de un color bronceado… demonios sin poder evitarlo me lamí los labios, saboreando inconcientemente su piel…-

-¿puedes tocarme si quieres? -¬ mi corazón y manos brincaron de gusto hasta su pecho, el cual acaricie una y otra vez bajando y subiendo, mientras que el hacia un par de gestos con la cara, que no supe identificar muy bien…tal vez le gustaba…¬-

-¿puedo seguir Sakura?

- si…- el chico regreso su mano a la intimidad de la chica, bajo las braguitas hasta que Sakura se las pudo quitar sola con los pies, y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo con mucho mas animo que al inicio…-

-¡Sasuke- kun! ¡quema! –sus gemidos lo excitaban y lo hacían sentir vivo, metió un dedo en la cavidad de la chica y esta se arqueo-

-¡Sasu… - su gemido fue acallado por los labios hambrientos del chico quien intento mostrarle su gran necesidad de tenerla en esos momentos…lamió de nuevo su cuello, hasta sus pechos y bajo dejando un camino de besos por su vientre hasta que su aliento toco la zona sensible de la chica…-

-Sakura… -¬ lo mire, el estaba debajo de mi ombligo mirándome con ojos brillosos…sabia lo que tenia planeado hacer, pero en ese momento yo ya no soportaba mas… lo necesitaba dentro de mi… muy dentro… negué con la cabeza-

-Sasuke… por favor… ya no aguanto… quema…

IT´S THE STATE OF BLISS YOU THINK YOU´RE DREAMING  
IT´S THE HAPPINESS INSIDE THAT YOU´RE FEELING  
IT´S SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES YOU WANNA CRY

ES UN ESTADO DE DICHA, Y PIENSAS QUE ESTAS SOÑANDO  
ES LA FELICIDAD INTERIOR LA QUE ESTAS SINTIENDO  
ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR  
- lo se… - se recostó sobre ella cuidadosamente y tomo un sobrecito de la mesita que estaba alado de su cama..- espera un momento… tengo que ponerme esto – le mostró a la chica el empaque, al principio no lo entendió ya que sus neuronas estaban completamente muertas, pero cuando vio que Sasuke de bajaba los boxes lo comprendió… se sonrojo pero no pudo quitar la mirada de… -

-pervertida ¿Qué estabas mirando? – la beso tranquilamente, mientras le tomaba la mano delicadamente…- Sakura esto te dolerá mucho, será mejor que te sujetes a mi…-

-¿Por qué?

-por que eres virgen…solo sujétate… parare cuando te duela… - ¬ su dulzura me daba ganas de llorar, y decirle que en verdad estaba completamente enamorada de el, que lo amaba y que mi estupido orgullo era lo único que no me permitía decírselo… me tomo de la mano, con la otra me sujete de su espalda… el revolvió algunos cabellos de mi frente y me beso… tan dulce… como si realmente me amara… imposible… apreté su mano en cuanto sentí que algo me invadía… enterré las uñas en sus espalda cuando sentí que ago en mi interior se rompía…y llore cuando el se detuvo..-

-Sakura… lo siento… te lastime… lo siento, Sakura, mírame, lo siento- y llore cuando el, me abrazo, tan fuerte, cuando el me beso tratando de tranquilizarme ya que el dolor que sentía era realmente fuerte… y llore cuando el me dijo…

-…Te amo… -¬ solo fue un suspiro…o tal vez… se que tal vez… lo que escuche era una mentira para que me tranquilizara y dejara de llorar, pero eso me hizo sentir realmente feliz… me hizo suspirar y darme cuenta de que en verdad daría todo por ese estupido pervertido…¬-

-Sasuke… yo también…ahora dame todo lo que tengas… -¬ le sonreí dulcemente y supe que el había entendió ya que se sonrojo y volvió a tomarme de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos… y así comenzamos el vaivén, lleno de oleadas de placer, que me hacían gemir ruidosamente, mientras que el solo soltaba de ves en cuando tenues gemidos ahogados, como si se estuviera conteniendo…hasta que estalló-

- ahh Sakura

-¡!!Sasuke- kun!! -¬ gritamos al unísono, cuando el clímax llego y el placer inundo hasta nuestros oídos…-  
IT´S THE STATE OF BLISS YOU THINK YOU´RE DREAMING  
IT´S THE HAPPINESS INSIDE THAT YOU´RE FEELING  
IT´S SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES YOU WANNA CRY  
IT´S THE STATE OF BLISS YOU THINK YOU´RE DREAMING  
IT´S THE HAPPINESS INSIDE THAT YOU´RE FEELING  
IT´S SO BEAUTIFUL IT MAKES YOU WANNA CRY

ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR  
ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, TE HACE LLORAR  
ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS  
POR QUE TE NECESITO AHORA  
Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

- ¬ una…dos… Sasuke parecía querer seguir con lo que habíamos empezado porque cada embestida iba con mucho mas fuerza… yo cada vez gritaba mas fuerte y el soltaba gemidos mas constantemente, se mordía el labio de vez en cuando me miraba y apretaba mi mano cada vez que gritaba… como si en verdad me amara… sonreí… y me abrase a el n el momento en el que ambos llegamos al limite… cayo suavemente sobre mi, respirando agitadamente mientras que yo solo le acariciaba tranquilamente la espalda… su piel estaba en contacto con la mía… placentero… su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su cabello estaba húmedo, su cuello también… perfecto…¬

THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANT, IT MAKES YOU WANT TO CRY  
THIS INNOCENCE IS BRILLIANCE, PLEASE DON´T GO AWAY  
CAUSE I NEED YOU NOW  
AND I´LL HOLD ON TO IT, DON´T YOU LET IT PASS YOU BY

ES UN ESTADO DE DICHA, Y PIENSAS QUE ESTAS SOÑANDO  
ES LA FELICIDAD INTERIOR LA QUE ESTAS SINTIENDO  
ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR  
ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR  
ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, TE HACE LLORAR  
ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS  
POR QUE TE NECESITO AHORA  
Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR  
ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE  
ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NOTE VAYAS. TE NECESITO AHORA  
Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

- Eso había sido demasiado para el pobre corazón del Uchiha, las emociones, los gemidos, los sonrojos, temblores, miradas, el cariño que había percibido que ella le tenia a el, su propio cariño hacia ella… su sonrisa, su mirada, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su piel, su calidez…. Ella… lo hacia sentir feliz, emocionado, molesto, preocupado… le hacia sentir tantas cosas… -

- ¿Sakura?... ¿te dolió? ¿te hice daño?

-tonto… claro que no me hiciste daño…mas bien me gusto…

-mhp… si a mi también… espera…tengo que quitarme esto… -¬ ahora entendía porque era importante ue tu novio tuviera un buen trasero… no servia casi e nada cuando tenias relaciones, si no que su uso iba después… era para verlo cuando el se paraba sin nada de ropa de la cama y se iba al baño… el problema era que… me sonroje toda de nuevo, en solo pensar que vería de nuevo a su amiguito cuando el regresara… me tape con la cobija completamente…¬-

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto mientras se metía a la cama junto con ella… le quito la cobija de la cara y la miro…-

-nada… solo no quería ver a… bueno… a… tu aparato reproductor…

- ¿aparato reproductor?- se bufo, mientras el lo veía-

- Sasuke-kun, no te rías de mi, esto es bochornoso – pero el chico solo le sonrió, de nuevo-

-¿ y ahora? … - el chico se metió en la cama por completo…-

- Acércate – ella obedeció, y en cuanto se dio cuenta el la había tomado de la cintura, pegándola perfectamente a su cuerpo, amoldándose perfectamente el cuerpo de Sakura en el de el.

- Dormir….buenas noches… sa-ku-ra-san-le pronuncio ya en el oído…para después besarla delicadamente en la frente y cerrar los ojos.-

- pero… Sasuke… yo… ahhh… tu piel…hace calor…

- dime Sasuke- kun… se oye bien cuando sale de tus labios….-¬ fue lo ultimo que escuche que susurro ya que al minuto siguiente estaba completamente dormido… dios!! Se veía tan guapo, tan angelical, como un niño…como mi niño… su respiración pausada, su cabello… ¡se veía aun mas apuesto de lo que ya era! acaricie sus labios con mi pulgar… suaves… y mire como su cabello se movía con el vaivén de su respiración… simplemente encantador…me deleite con la mirada por un buen rato… ya que probablemente no estaría ahí en la mañana… -

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ne… Naruto- kun…. ¿no crees que lo que Sasuke y Sakura hicieron esta mal?

- pues si, pero es la única forma de que ese idiota entienda que la ama…

-pero y si no la ama

-claro que la ama, cada vez que la mira pone esos ojitos de enamorado y se sonroja y la mira y todo, a veces me dan celos porque el si deja que ella lo abrase y a mi no…. Aaahhaha!!!

-Naruto- kun?... ¿a ti te gusta Sasuke?

-bueno Hinata no te mentiré, vivía enamorado de el…!!claro que no!!! Soy un hombre, es como mi hermano nada mas… Hinata sácate esa idea de la cabeza

- lo siento... jajaja… pero… amm…

-¿pero que?...

- es que… hoy…yo pensaba que haríamos algo mas que solo dormir… - sentencio la sonrojada chica… mientras veía al chico casi atragantarse con las palomitas, que tenia en la mano…-

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡pervertida!

-¡!no Naruto-kun! ¡es que…yo… olvídalo…

- claro…yo quería hacer otras cosas, pero si que hemos hecho muchas cosas, vimos una película, comimos palomitas, casi mato otra vez a Neji, jugamos… ¿Qué mas querías hacer?

-bueno… no nada… olvídalo..

- si no hicimos lo que creo que estas pensando, es por que estamos en tu casa, con Neji cerca, con tu padre cerca…no imagina si llegaran a oírnos… eso seria malo ¡!saldría muerto de aquí!! ¡!y tu te quedas sin novio!! Y luego yo que soy muy gritón noo!!

-¿Naruto de que estas hablando?...

-pues… tu querías ver una película de terror…¿ o no?

-tonto… olvídalo… - suspiro pesadamente, ese chico era demasiado despistado, o simplemente se hacia el tonto-

-Hinata- chan yo no quiero que hagamos eso…en un lugar cualquiera… Sasuke llevo a Sakura a nuestra casa porque inconcientemente quería que ella se diera cuenta que le importaba… así que yo te llevare a mi casita ¡jojo! Pero después…ya que no creo que… sea el momento indicado…

- comprendo…en tu casa…nosotros…comprendo…

-¡Hinata- chan! ¡eres una pervertida!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Despertó justo a las 5 de la mañana como era ya costumbre… en situaciones como esas…ha esa hora ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado había despertado, así que tal vez Sakura tampoco lo haría… tal vez… al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Sakura de había acurrucado mas en su cuerpo…tan calida, sus brazos aun la abrazaban… y su cabello rosado cubría su frente… su respiración chocaba con su cuerpo… tan tranquila…-

-Demonios Sakura eres demasiado linda… - la estrujo mas contra su cuerpo y suspiro para sus adentros…no podía dejarla… mas bien no quería dejarla, se sentía demasiado bien teniéndola así de cerca, de esa manera… rozo ligeramente su nariz con la de ella… en un gesto cariñoso y volvió a cerrar sus ojos… al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que Sakura susurraba cu nombre ente sueños-

-¬ Cuando abrí los ojos… suspire profundamente, ya que enseguida me percate de que Sauce ya no estaba a mi lado, respire pesadamente de nuevo… y me volví a esconder entre las sabanas dispuesta a comenzar a desahogar mi profundo dolor…pero…-¬

- deberías darte una ducha… Sakura se que ya estas despierta… -¬ su voz, resonó en mis oídos como un eco, demonios mi estupido dolor se esfumo en escasos segundos, el estaba ahí, ¡ahí!, de pie junto a la ducha, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y su cabello azabache completamente mojado…mirándome-¬

- creí… que… no nada… - el chico levanto una ceja, por la confusión que sentía-

-me voy a cambiar así que tu puedes bañarte mientras tanto… -¬ me extendió una toalla, con una de sus manos, pero el estaba como a tres metros de la cama, ¿pretendía que yo fuera por ella?... sin ropa…!ni loco!... me enrolle con la sabana, y el sonrió en forma burlona… camine hasta el y…-¬

-eres una tonta…Sa-ku-ra…-¬ me tomo por los hombros, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me abrazo, pegando todo su cuerpo al mió… solo abrazándome..-

-¿Qué… que haces? Sasuke… -el chico hizo un mohín con las mejillas y la miro a los ojos…-

-¿ que fue lo que te dije ayer? Sakura

-amm… lo siento… ¿ que haces? Sasuke- kun – sonrió-

-abrazándote tonta, que no sientes… -¬ ya sabia que me estaba abrazando, pero la verdadera pregunta era porque… se supone que el ya no debería de estar ahí… y mucho menos en toalla y abrazándome…-

-recoge tu ropa y métete a la ducha, antes de que el agua se enfrié… -¬ me soltó y salio rápidamente de la habitación como si huyera de mi… pasee los ojos por su recamara hasta encontrar todas las partes de mi ropa, supere y entre a la ducha… estaba completamente sonrojada, me estaba bañando en la casa de Sasuke, en su ducha y por si fuera poco el estaba en alguna parte… dentro de la casa… nervios… estupidos nervios…-¬ - La chica salio vestida de la ducha y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña casa en la que se encontraba, husmeando..-

-Sakura ven… vamos a salir

-pero… he… yo quería cambiarme de ropa…

-entonces pasaremos a tu casa, de camino… -la tomo de la mano y la arrastro prácticamente fuera de la pequeña casa, sin querer se dio cuenta de que ya estaban prácticamente dentro de su casa-

- Cámbiate rápido, que tengo mucha hambre – le sentencio mientras la soltaba de la mano, y tomaba asiento en un pequeño sillón en medio de la sala…-

-espera… -¬ estaba en las nubes, apenas si pude ponerme bien el pantalón, y la blusa que con trabajos pude sacarla del armario… pero por alguna estupida razón se me ocurrió ponerme una estupida blusa de tirante… ¿a quien demonios se le ocurre ponerse esa ropa cuando es pleno invierno?-… claro en ese momento yo no sabia ni cual era mi apellido.. que curioso..-

-ya… y ¿A dónde vamos a ir?... -¬ Sasuke me miro de arriba hacia abajo, he hizo una mueca de molestia… ¿Por qué?... -¬

-Sakura esta haciendo mucho frió, haya afuera… ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

-ohh lo dices por la camisa, descuida ayer traía una falda y no tenia frió -¬ me lanzo una mirada de ira, para después entrar a mi habitación, esculcar todo y sacar un abrigo café y una bufanda… lo mire feo… pero el solo me puso el abrigo…-¬

-no me gustaría que te diera un resfriado solo porque estas en las nubes…sa-ku-ra

-no digas así mi nombre que me desespera… -¬ le advertí, solo le gustaba fastidiarme, maldito… doblo cuidadosamente las mangas del suéter que me quedaba un poco grande demasiado dulce, para después tomar la bufanda café y acomodarla cuidadosamente en mi cuello, apartando delicadamente cada mechón de cabello de mi rostro…la doblo y aliso…dulcemente…-¬-

- Sasuke… yo puedo ponérmela sola… en serio -¬ me temblaban las manos de tenerlo tan cerca… pero el pareció molestarse, soltó la bufanda, se acerco mas a mi y rozo mis labios, como si solo quisiera saborear…-¬

-maldición ya es muy tarde… vamonos… -¬ caminamos por las calles vacías…por alguna razón no había casi nada de gente… supongo que por el frió que estaba haciendo, metí inconcientemente mis manos a mi suéter, sintiendo como algo cuadrado dentro de una de mis bolsas me estorbaba y recordé que ahí había puesto la fotografía que me había dado Naruto, para esconderla de Tsunade… suspire… ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ya?... mire de reojo la cara de Sasuke y note que estaba enojado y tenia una ligera mueca en los labios ¬-

-Sakura, dame la mano – le ordeno-

-pero tengo frió…además mis manos están heladas…

- las mías están calientes… dámela… -¬ cuando saque mi mano, de mi bolsillo no tardo ni dos segundos en tomarla y entrelazar nuestros dedos… demonios ¿Por qué se estaba portando tan lindo, conmigo?...-¬

-no esta tan fría… - susurro para si el chico-

-¿y a donde vamos?

-a una cafetería, cerca de aquí, vamos a desayunar – ¬me miro y después se giro demasiado rápido, a veces me gustaría saber lo que esta pensando… era frustrante no saber porque hacia esto conmigo…. El paro de repente en una gran cafetería repleta de gente…eso no fue lo que me molesto, si no que en cuanto Sasuke se paro enfrente, millones de chicas lo miraron con corazoncitos en la cabeza, acto seguido me miraron a mi con ojos de asesinas… no era mi culpa que Sasuke fuera tan deslumbrante, pero tal vez si era mi culpa que… ¡no esperen! ¡nada era mi culpa! ¡ese maldito se había encaprichado conmigo! ¡y yo no había hecho nada para provocarlo! ¬-

- espérame aquí ahora, regreso…espérame –el chico la soltó y se adentro en la multitud de gente que había dentro de la pequeña cafetería, mientras que la chica busco un lugar cercano donde sentarse, para esperar hasta que este regresara con la comida… -

- siento haber tardado tanto, es que la mesera se quedo embobada con migo

- ¿Qué trajiste?

- café y bollos calientes, ya que es lo único que vende –le sonrió-

-¿vamos a comerlos aquí? -¬ le pregunte con desesperación, ya que desde aquí las miradas de su club de fans me ponían los cabellos de punta-¬

-no, mis admiradoras quieres matarte –resoplo-

-si no me dices no me doy cuenta -¬ me levante y caminamos de nuevo lado a lado, hasta que note que el estaba molesto otra vez, imagine por que, y volví a darle la mano como anteriormente lo había hecho, sucedió exactamente lo mismo, a diferencia que esta vez me sonrió-¬

- por aquí esta bien, estamos lo bastante lejos, mira siéntate -señalo una barra detrás de mi, tome asiento y el se sentó a un lado de mió, bebiendo su café… estaba demasiado nerviosa, probablemente si me lo tomaba lo derramaría, y lo mas seguro era que el se burlaría de mi… pero… tome un pequeño sorbo y después contemple mi baso por un largo rato…. Pensando… estábamos bebiendo café, sentados juntos, después de haber hecho eso… como si en verdad fuéramos enamorados, el me había puesto la bufanda con dulzura, como si en verdad me amara, me había tomado de la mano… parecíamos novios… pero… Día 7… las palabras resonaron en mi mente como un eco… Día 7… de nuevo… y recordé todo, el y yo no éramos enamorados, el no me amaba, si lo habíamos hecho, fue porque queríamos librarnos uno del otro… y sobre todo lo mas importante es que después de este día el y yo, no volveríamos a hablarnos…-¬

- ¿Qué sucede? Llevas mirando el baso por casi diez minutos -¬susurro, estaba casi segura de que el había olvidado que día era hoy… por eso estaba tan tranquilo… pero yo… apreté el baso de café-

-Sasuke… -¬ me levante calmadamente, finiendo una sonrisa tranquila, cuando en realidad el dolor me estaba matando… me recline, metí la fotografía en uno de sus bolsillos, y bese sus labios, sabia que el estaba sorprendido por mi actitud, moví sus cabellos azabaches de su frente y deposite un fugas beso en ella… me recline sobre su oído y susurre lo mas calmada que pude.. sintiendo a cada palabra que mi corazón sangraba-¬

- Día- siete- Sa-su-ke-kun- -¬ supe que había entendido lo que yo le había susurrado, ya que de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tenso por completo, el baso de café fue a dar al suelo salpicándome un poco… como aquellas vez del helado… me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a paso firme sin mirar atrás… esta vez era dolor como si estuviéramos enamorados… vaya tontería-¬

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

5 pm…

-Me sorprende que Sasuke aun no haya llegado… ¿me pregunto donde estará? – dijo el chico rubio abriendo la puerto de su casa…

-6 pm…

-lo había olvidado… olvidado… había olvidado que todo era un simple juego… que el había sido el iniciador… y lo peor había olvidado que el solo la quería para pasar el rato… que estupido… mientras la tenia debajo de el… sonrojada y gimiendo su nombre… se había sentido realmente feliz, como si quisiera hacer eso por mucho mas tiempo… cuando la miro mientras ella estaba dormida… demonios… ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado, eso?... Sasuke después de que esto suceda tu y yo no volveremos a vernos u hablarnos… estupidas palabras… había olvidado… y ahora el se sentía como el juguete… maldición ni siquiera se podía mover… estaba tan dolido… su corazón le ardía… su cabeza quería explotar… dolor… mucho dolor… su cabello, su sonrisa, su respiración, su cuerpo…todo lo que le gustaba de ella, estaba desapareciendo… rápido.. las gotas de la lluvia helada, habían entumecido casi todo su cuerpo… dejándolo inmóvil, se habían llevado la mancha de café del suelo…pero el… ni siquiera lo sentía… se levanto pesadamente y comenzó a caminar con la mirada gacha… ella se había ido… creo que te amo… se había dejado llevar por el momento… pero en verdad sintió que le estaba diciendo la verdad…-

-creo que te amo… que idiota soy… - susurro… llego a su casa, busco la llave y abrió pesadamente…-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿te ves muy mal? ¡¿oye?!... – pero el chico no lo escuchaba… se resbalo lentamente por la puerta hasta caer al suelo… con la mirada perdida… -

- día siete – se susurro así mismo… mientras que el chico rubio sonreía por dentro, las cosas iban tal y como lo había planeado… - creo que te amo… que tontería…- se bufo de si mismo, pero no pudo mantener sus sonrisa de idiota ya que de repente todo en el se apago…

-Eres mía pequeña bruja… - sus propias palabras lo aturdían y sobre todo lo estaban matando…-

Fin del capitulo

se acabo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solo este capitulo esperen al próximo

llalalalalalalala yap

dudas o cosas opiniones recomendaciones

Y si no déjenmelos en un comentario

Jajaja

Animes que pueden ver

Toradora

Over drive

Gakuen alice

Kodomo no Omacha

Luego les doy otro

ya me regañaron buaaaa ya quite crep que casi todos mis comentarios, ya pueden disfrutarlo bien jajajajaja

bien jajaja


	11. Uchiha Sasuke

Buaaaa estoy enojada!!!!1 y feliz!!!! Comentarios 105 ¡!!!! Jajaja!!! Y enojada porque me esforcé mucho en el capitulo buaaa pero ya que… la verdad no se como escribir este capitulo así que solo seguiré mis instintos jojo…

Capitulo 9: Uchiha Sasuke.

¿La pregunta es quien puede más Uchiha Sasuke o Haruno Sakura?...

- Horas, minutos… segundos… días… todo parecía exactamente lo mismo, su mente simplemente no producía ningún sentimiento coherente… no podía expresarlo con palabras… sabia que lo que estaba sintiendo no era dolor… ¿Cómo lo sabia?... simple… nadie sabia que era sentir dolor mejor que Sasuke Uchiha,, se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sufriendo por una mala decisión de parte de alguien cercano a el, sabia como llorar, como ocultar sus emociones, como fingir… el dolor para el no era… nada… estaba prácticamente acostumbrado a sentirlo como parte de su vida diaria… pero… por ello estaba completamente seguro que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era dolor… o por lo menos no era el dolor al que estaba acostumbrado…

Los oídos le zumbaban, sus manos estaban completamente entumidas… la cabeza… ni siquiera sabia si estaba dormido o despierto…-

- Sasuke?- esa voz… se le hacia ligeramente conocida… pero no podía pensar adecuadamente… ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿acaso seguía tirado en el suelo?... ¿estaba en su casa? O acaso…¿estaba dormido?, intento mover la mano derecha, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna… sentía que su corazón latía muy lento… tal vez demasiado lento… intento recordar algo… pero no había nada, coherente, solo un mar de imágenes fragmentadas, todas sobre una misma persona… todas sobre…

-Sakura…- el chico rubio apenas logro escuchar el ahogado susurro de su compañero, cuidadosamente, tomo un fomento de agua caliente y lo coloco en la frente de Sasuke-

Mientras que el pobre chico trato de contraerse ante aquel sufrimiento tan potente que se había desatado al recordar el nombre de la chica, pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos no pudo mover ni un solo músculo… no sabia porque razón su cuerpo no respondía…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Naruto-kun como esta Sasuke? – Hinata se acerco a el, cuidadosamente, suavizando su voz para no asustar al joven rubio-

- no se, aun no despierta

-mmm… ¿no crees que seria mejor llevarlo al doctor?... su fiebre no ha bajado

-el estará bien, solo se resfrió por haberse quedado tanto tiempo en la lluvia

-mmm… pero lleva casi una semana así

- ayer murmuro muchas veces el nombre de Sakura, yo imagine que la quería pero no sabia que la quisiera tanto – el chico rubio suspiro-

-me siento inútil… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-ni siquiera yo puedo hacer nada, ya es cosa de ellos – la miro y sonrió tímidamente, para que la chica no se sintiera desplazada-

- esta bien… -murmuro con inseguridad-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El dolor seguía latente… lo sentía… como una herida punzante siendo rasgada, las cosas no estaban bien y lo sabia; estaba un poco mas conciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba en cu casa para ser exactos en su cama, con ropa seca y mantas pero aun así no podía moverse… se sentía vivo solo cuando los espasmos de dolor se calmaban en un 70 por ciento pero sin dejar de existir, al inicio solo eran provocados por el recuerdo de la chica pelirrosa, pero pasadas las horas, que al le parecían segundos comenzó a torturarse una y otra vez con ellos, con la esperanza de que el dolor llegara a su limite y se terminara, cosa que no iba a suceder, estaba conciente de lo que había sucedido durante las que creían eran sus ultimas veinticuatro horas de tranquilidad antes de terminar en ese estado de muerte, recordaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura en el momento en el que la beso, como volteaba la mirada cada vez que la ponía nerviosa, recordaba las sensaciones, sus palabras desorientadas… Un te amo… solo en fragmentos… serró los ojos con fuerza… las ultimas imágenes las recordaba perfectamente, como si fuera una autentica película… como había vestido a Sakura tranquilamente, el café, la chica de la cafetería, la mirada de pánico de Sakura, los bollos, su molestia al notar que su ansia por tocar una parte del cuerpo de Sakura se había vuelto mas fuerte que el, incluso le había ordenado que le diera la mano solo por un capricho suyo… todo… el sonido del café… y la espalda de Sakura al alejarse…tuvo que contraer sus piernas contra su torso, cuando el dolor agudo lo ataco, se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de no volver a recordar ese ultimo momento, pero para su sorpresa su mente lo traiciono, al segundo siguiente las imágenes regresaron con mayor nitidez… incluso pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Sakura…-

- Día- siete- Sa-su-ke-kun- se contrajo aun mas… definitivamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento estaba muy lejos del dolor… era algo mucho mas fuerte… entrecerró los ojos… y el dolor paso lentamente… después de unos minutos eternos los abrió de nuevo pero… el dolor regreso… el liquido tibio que no pudo retener por mas tiempo, recorrió sus mejillas… seguido por muchas mas gotas… lagrimas…. Sus lagrimas… por ella

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Hinata?... ¿Qué sucede?... – El chico estaba realmente sorprendido de tenerla enfrente de el, mirándolo con determinación, ¿tal vez lo golpearía?, por lo que había sucedido la ultima vez en la que se habían dirigido la palabra…-

- necesito un favor

-¿Qué sucede? ¿el estupido de Naruto te hizo algo?

-el nunca me haría nada malo… necesito un favor ¿lo harás?

- Claro – la chica sonrió, soltando un pequeño suspiro-

-necesito que seduzcas a Sakura, mira, Naruto y yo queremos que Sasuke se de cuenta de que en verdad la ama, pero yo no creo que el pueda darse cuenta solo…-

-así que esta idea es de Naruto, ¿acaso el cobarde no pudo venir a pedirlo el? ¿y te mando a ti? – la chica le torció la boca-

-Naruto no sabe nada, ya que veo que no quieres ayudarme será mejor que busque a otra perdona- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar… pero-

-lo haré, ¿solo tengo que darle celos?

-algo así, yo te digo después –el chico la miro dulcemente-

-¿ya me has perdonado?

-Neji, eres mi primo, jamás podría estar molesta contigo…pero si vuelves a insultar a Naruto, ten por seguro que jamás te volvería a dirigir la palabra

- comprendo… me mantendré alejado de el – el chico rubio asomo la cabeza por un pasillo y en cuanto diviso a su adorada novia corrió hacia ella-

-Hinata-chan!! ¡llevo horas buscándote! ¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

-¿cosas? ¿de que hablas Naruto-kun?

- cosas Hinata-chan… cosas…-

--l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

-Después de haber hecho º cosas º con Hitana nuestro chico rubio se dirigió directamente a su casa, dispuesto a lidiar con la fiebre de su mejor amigo, pero al entrar, encontró a su joven amigo hecho un ovillo en la desordenada cama, suspiro aliviado, al parecer había recobrado el conocimiento-

-Sasuke… ¿tienes hambre?

-no – su voz, había salido peor de lo que pensaba, temblaba-

-deberías comer algo, no creo que a Sakura le agraden los flacuchos – vio como su amigo se retorcía en su cama, suspiro, había tocado una fibra peligrosa y estaba conciente de ello, en realidad en los próximos días le intentaría recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la chica… he ahí el problema, durante los próximos días convertiría la vida de su mejor amigo en un infierno-

-perdón, no era mi intención recordarte a Sakura- chan – lo vio retorcerse más- es que últimamente he visto que ya tiene algunas amigas, Hinata me contó que la había visto salir de la escuela con ellas –mintió- ¿quieres agua? –Naruto apretó los puños al ver a Sasuke contraerse en espasmos por el dolor… trago pesado- estaré viendo televisión por si me necesitas

- Maldito Naruto, después se aseguraría de matarlo, pensó el chico, conteniendo la respiración, tratando inútilmente de disminuir el tortuoso dolor provocado por su amigo… su orgullo estaba pisoteado, el había planeado enamorar a la chica y jugar por ella por un rato, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes… el sabia que las cosas se habían complicado desde el momento que descubrió que ella le gustaba… pero aun así prosiguió… no hizo caso a las advertencias que su cuerpo y mente le daban inconcientemente para que el hubiera escapado de aquel destino… se rió de si mismo…

Debí haberme alejado de ella, en cuanto me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo rechazaba a las demás chicas y que necesitaba su cuerpo casi desesperadamente, pero no lo hice, deje que se escabullera silenciosamente, primero a mi mente y después a mi corazón… desesperación… incluso Naruto me lo había dicho, yo me lo había dicho a mi mismo… pero no los escuche, estaba tan sumergido en mis propias cavilaciones que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era algo mas allá que solo un simple gusto…la quería, la quería un montón… pero aun así esas palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo que en verdad sentía por ella.. tal vez el estupido de Naruto tenia la razón y según yo la amaba, ante esa palabra mis complejos de falta de amor, mi soberbia, mi idiotez, parecían realmente pequeños, eran aplastados por completo por lo que sentía por esa niña pelirrosa, me sonreí de manera masoquista, me estaba torturando, con sus recuerdos una y otra vez y yo no quería parar, no quería que sus recuerdos se desvanecieran de un momento a otro de mi mente, no quería admitir que la amaba, justo cuando ya la había perdido, no quería admitir que el dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía levantarme y mucho menos quería admitir que Sakura había dado por terminado nuestro ultimo día y yo lo había olvidado por completo… era un idiota… -

-Sasuke… aquí pongo tu comida – le dijo el chico rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de manera brusca, mientras ponía un plato sobre un pequeño mueble- se que no te sientes bien, pero tienes que comer y beber un poco de agua…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Sa-ku-ra… Sa-ku-ra-chan... no me ignores- ¬ escuchaba la voz aguda de Naruto… quería voltear pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… y mi mente parecía estar ubicada en la puerta, más bien clavada en ella ¬- Si esperas a Sasuke, el no va a venir -¬ su nombre, tan solo escuchar su nombre me torturaba… realmente tenia la mirada clavada en la puerta porque quería captar justo el momento en el que el chico de mi enamoramiento cruzara la puerta… pero desde hace una semana… nada…Sasuke no había asistido a la escuela y al tomar en cuenta la cara que tenia Naruto al hablar de el, supongo que tampoco vendría a clases… ni porque habían pasado dos fines de semana, sin el ¬-

-¿Por qué?

-digamos que se esta retorciendo en su cama -¬ eso no calmaba mi necesidad ¬- es todo lo que planeo decirte, no me mires así, yo solo protejo el pobre corazoncito roto del Teme

- no entiendo

-no te voy a explicar -¬ el odioso de su mejor amigo salio por la misma puerta por la que yo esperaba que entrara Sasuke, de inmediato me gire hacia el asiento de Hinata ¬-

-¿Hinata me explicas?

- Sasuke esta sufriendo por ti -¬ mi cerebro hizo explosión, ¡!por dios!! ¡Que gran tontería!, Sasuke jamás podría sufrir por mi culpa de hecho yo era la que estaba sufriendo, por haberme enamorado de un idiota como el… por lo tanto era realmente imposible que el idiota que me decía bruja estuviera sufriendo por mi causa, además el significado que esa frasecita conllevaba era claramente imposible… Hinata se había vuelto loca ¬-

- olvídalo, mejor le pregunto a Naruto

- Sakura, aunque no lo creas, el te quiere… -¬ cerré los ojos para no creer tal mentira, yo podía albergar esperanzas de una mentira… era demasiado doloroso esperar que eso fuera cierto-

- no creo semejante mentira… mejor me voy… -¬ tal vez me saltaría las clases del resto del día, para irme a tirar a la terraza y llorar durante horas… como lo había hecho durante toda la semana…¬-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Después de dos días sin escuela y gracias a la comida que Naruto le había dado, logro levantarse de la cama, con pesadez, aun no se sentía bien, de hecho su dolor no había disminuido ni una solo vez, tomo una ducha, manteniendo su mente en blanco, para no pensar en la chica, tomo un cambio de ropa, dispuesto a salir y pasear por las calles con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de distracción, pero para su mala suerte una foto de la pelirrosa puesta estratégicamente por cierto rubiecito lo obligo a recostarse en su cama a sufrir espasmos dolorosos-

- estupido Naruto, lo matare – susurro apretando las sabanas-

- ¡ya llegue! ¡Sasuke! – entro en la habitación cuidadosamente-

- ¡llévate eso! ¡estupido Naruto!

-¿Qué cosa Sasuke? –le dijo aniñadamente-

-no te hagas el tonto, ¡llévate la fotografía!

- realmente no creí que la amaras tanto –le dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña fotografía en donde solo estaba la pelirrosa, el chico de cabello azabache cerrojos ojos y en un suspiro contuvo un pequeño grito, ¿acaso no era suficiente tortura su dolor? ¿acaso Naruto pretendía lastimarlo más?- sabia que tu idiotez no te dejaba entender que la querías pero no capte en que momento te habías enamorado de ella

-cállate – logro susurrarle con la voz ligeramente quebrada y temblorosa-

- es que Teme si tanto la amas, díselo, porque últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con Neji y pues eso es bastante preocupante

- mañana iré a la escuela –susurro de nuevo-

- bien, solo espero que Sakura- chan no te haya cambiado por Neji – escucho a su amigo reír fríamente, mientras este se levantaba cuidadosamente-

-yo no necesito a esa bruja de ojos verdes – mintió-

- eso significa que se la das a Neji

- si

-¡¿Pero Sasuke?!

- Cállate Naruto, yo se lo que hago –mintió, ni siquiera sabia como es que había tomado fuerzas para levantarse y fingir una sonrisa orgullosa, sabia que ir a la escuela y verla, le iba a doler como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno, pero aun así quería verla… aunque ya no podía hablar con ella, quería verla…estaba listo para verla y creía tener la fuerza para no contraerse enfrente de ella, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de cómo reaccionaria al verla con Neji… no estaba seguro si su dolor podía aumentar aun más-

-Eso espero

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¬ suspire… últimamente estaba traumada con suspirar, esperaba que Sasuke cruzara la puerta de nuevo, ví como Hinata entraba y me miraba de reojo, como si ella supiera algo que yo no, esa chica era perversa…después entro Naruto quien me saludo con una enorme sonrisa de idiota, pero… mi corazón casi se paro en el instante en el que note que el hablaba animadamente con alguien, un cabello azulado cruzo la puerta con suma calma… el cabello azulado que yo tanto deseaba ver… me mordí intencionalmente el labio inferior, para lograr desviar mi vista hacia otro lugar…¬-

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hola! -¬ No mire a Naruto más de lo necesario en todo el día y por supuesto cada que podía me escapaba del salón, ya que no estaba en condiciones como para ver como Sasuke me ignoraba perfectamente, desde que había llegado al salón después de haber faltado casi dos semanas no me había mirado, ni siquiera un poco ¡nada!, me dolía su indiferencia…mucho…¬-

-Sasuke, tranquilízate… te van a sangrar las manos si no las sueltas

-no puedo –murmuro con trabajo, lo que Naruto era cierto, pero no podía evitarlo el dolor estaba sobrepasando los limites para ser llamado dolor, se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura y el en un masoquista…-

-creo que será mejor que regreses a casa

-no

-no creo que sea buena idea que veas a Sakura

-no es problema, puedo soportarlo - mintió –

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dices lo que sientes?

-no es tan simple… ella no quiere que yo me le acerque

- pero tu eres Uchiha Sasuke… recuerda que ella es tuya – los ojos del chico se abrieron de para en par… pero no tubo tiempo de pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento ya que varios gritos lo distrajeron-

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! ¡ayúdenme! – la chica se detuvo a tropezones, antes de caer rendida a sus pies, llorando y con la mirada perdida-

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Neji… Neji se llevo a Sakura a la fuerza… - susurro con la mirada en el suelo.- creo que fueron a los laboratorios- el chico de mirada soberbia contuvo el aliento-

- ¿y? eso ya es problema de ella –se mordió el labio con fuerza-

-Sasuke… es que ella no quería ir – lo miro suplicante, con la mirada llena de pánico- Neji me dijo… ella seria suya… - uno… dos… tres… la sonrisa de Naruto se extendió por todo su rostro… el cuerpo del chico salio disparado hacia los laboratorios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a sus dos amigos tirados en el suelo-

-buena mentira Hinata-chan

-¿he? – lo miro desconcertada, incapaz de creer que su actuación no había sido demasiado buena cuando incluso había llorado y gritado un poco- Na…

- Hinata- chan te conozco demasiado… se que estabas mintiendo

-Na…ruto…lo siento

- no importa, ahora dime que ºcosasº traes en mente –la chica le sonrió cariñosamente-

-solo una… pero es un º se-cre-toº

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡mala! ¡dime!

- es mejor que tu mismo lo veas – le volvió a sonreír tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hacia los laboratorios a paso realmente lento…-

Continuara…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se acabo el próximo capitulo será el final.

Esta corto este capitulo porque no se me ocurrió nada, además no quería hablar del sufrimiento de Sakura si no del de Sasuke.

Además estuve ocupada porque me puse a leer Luna Nueva, el segundo libro es decir el que le sigue al de Crepúsculo y me quede embobada con Jake…léanlo esta bueno

Gracias por los comentarios me animan!!

Aquí les dejo algunas frasecitas de Luna Nueva para que se animen a leerlo.

_"Bastaba con que creyera que él existía para que yo pudiera vivir. Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que existía Edward." Att Bella_

_El tiempo pasa, incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa, pasa....Incluso para mí. Att Bella_

"_Así que ya ves... __el infierno no es tan malo si consigues__ mantener a un ángel a tu lado" Att Emmett_

_"Te haré una promesa a cambio, te garantizo que no volverás a verme, no regresaré, ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

Y aquí les dejo una de mis favoritas, ya que es de Bella en Luna Nueva y de Edward en Sol de Media Noche

_¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que continué latiendo?_


	12. Tu y yo

Gracias este es el capitulo final. En especial se lo dedico a Rosalie y Alice mis mejores amigas, que me apoyaron en mi fanfic aunque no puedo dejar que lo lean jajaja Y a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer un fanfic pervertido jajajaja _**Gracias **_

Capitulo 10: Tu y yo.

-¬ No podía respirar, estaba tan asustada que mis piernas me temblaban a cada paso que daba, podía escuchar los pasos de Neji detrás mió, corriendo, sabia que en cualquier momento me alcanzaría… Sasuke…pensé… antes de que la mano de Neji se aferrara a mi brazo derecho con demasiada fuerza, me jaloneo hasta que logro azotarme contra la pared, me estremecí por el dolor que recorría mi espalda… el miedo me dominaba-¬

-ya no huyas Sakura… -¬ me acorralo con sus brazos para después susurrarme en el oído…-¬

-déjame… Neji… por favor… -¬ Comencé a llorar en cuanto sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba tranquilamente por mi muslo, subiendo poco a poco mi falda, tiritaba de miedo, no sabia que hacer, no podía moverme… -¬

-Sakura… perdóname… se lo prometí a Hinata -¬ Sentí como su aliento bajaba hasta mi cuello… repulsivo… en un intento por escapar de su agarre, me agite hacia delante con brusquedad pero lo único que logre fue que el me besara violentamente, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca de forma desesperada, con ansias… me resultaba tan repulsivo lo que estaba haciendo, su aliento inundaba mi boca… llore mas y me sentí profundamente como una verdadera estupida… porque estando en la situación en la que estaba solo podía pensar en Sasuke… respire hondo… algo en mi verdaderamente estaba mal.

Regrese al mundo real cuando Neji metió una de sus manos debajo de mi camisa, manoseando y rebuscando debajo de mi bra, de una manera asquerosa, le propine una patada en una de sus piernas pero a el no le importo, dejo de besarme y al segundo siguiente estaba lamiendo mis pechos por enzima de mi camiseta, emití un gemido… se me revolvió el estomago cuando su mano entro por debajo de mis braguitas y comenzó a º tocarme º, me mordí el labio inferior para evitar seguir llorando pero no funciono…-¬

- Sasu…ke… -¬ susurre… tenia la esperanza de que si lo llamaba el llegaría… que estupidez, Sasuke no tenia motivos para rescatarme de Neji, prácticamente yo le había dicho que se alejara de mi y el había aceptado sin ningún disgusto, eso me daba a entender que el solo me quería por el cuerpo y nada mas, me estremecí, el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y di gracias a dios de que por un momento fue lo único que pude sentir…-¬

-Sakura… perdóname… -¬ escuche susurrar a Neji muy cerca de mi oído y entonces comprendí que la razón por la que ya no sentía nada era porque el se había detenido y se había separado unos centímetros de mi – Lo siento…- no capte sus palabras al instante… pues la fuerza de un puño propinada desde el pasillo lo arrojo varios metros lejos de mi… ¿Quién?-¬

- ¡Lárgate Neji! ¡Si no quieres que te mate! -¬ La voz de Sasuke me saco de mi estado de shock y me obligo a voltear la cara un poco, mientras veía como Neji salía corriendo derramando bastante sangre por el suelo… respire… temía que si giraba mas mi rostro verificara que la voz que había escuchado no era de Sasuke si no de cualquier otra persona… por que después de todo ¿Qué razones tendría el para salvarme de Neji?... simple…. ninguna-¬

- Sa… -¬ Se inclino un poco hacia mi, el mismo cabello azabache, la misma tez morena que a veces parecía ser blanca, los mismo ojos azulados ahora turbados por… no supe cual era el sentimiento que los inundaba pero en cuanto los vi mi corazón pareció palpitar por primera vez en horas… era Sasuke… era el…

Levanto sus manos temblorosas hacia mi rostro y limpio cuidadosamente cada una de mis lagrimas, de un momento a otro sentí que el me atraía hacia el para aprisionarme en un fuerte abrazo-¬

-Sa…kura _por favor_ –suplico- _por favor_… _vuelve conmigo_… - la voz del chico se quebró_- me estoy muriendo sin ti _– apretujo a la chica aun mas, sintiendo que esta se le escapaba nuevamente- _dame otra oportunidad…_

- Sasuke… -¬ me aferre a el con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, seguramente estaba soñando… el me estaba rogando que volviera con el… mi corazón brinco de gusto y las mejillas se me colorearon por primera vez en dos semanas, le sonreí… y el me regreso una sonrisa rota que me dolió en el alma, intente separarme un poco para respirar pero el se estremeció y me sujeto con mas fuerza… ¿temía que me fuera?-¬

_- Por favor Sakura… ha sido un infierno sin ti_ -¬ le sonreí -¬

- con una condición…

-¿Cuál? -¬ me respondió automáticamente, con ansiedad y miedo en la mirada, desde este punto parecía un perrito llorón… estaba consiente del sufrimiento que había en su mirada, lo mire, el era el que había sufrido mas… pero el había empezado todo… me acurruque en su pecho mientras escuchaba como su corazón latía incluso mas rápido que el mió-¬

-_que me quites el mal sabor de boca_… -¬ me apretó mas contra su cuerpo haciendo que su aliento quemara mi oído… ¡maldito Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué se había tardado tanto?!-

- _te quiero Sakura_ – le susurro-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡increíble! ¡Sasuke se paso esta vez!

-¿te duele mucho Neji?... no pensé que Sasuke-kun te fuera a golpear tan fuerte – le susurró la chica en el oído, mientras que Naruto ayuda a su desangrado primo a caminar a la enfermería, con una enorme sonrisa de victoria tatuada en sus labios-

-no te preocupes por el Hinata-chan, se lo merecía… verdad Neji ¿Qué te lo merecías? – le pregunto el chico rubio aun sonriendo-

- supongo – logro murmurar-

-creo que será mejor que hable con Sasuke, antes de que te mate

-Naruto-kun, será mejor que le digas ahora mismo

-no!!! ¡no quiero ver lo que esos dos han de estar haciendo en este momento! ¡Hinata pervertida! –la chica resoplo –

-no soy pervertida

-bueno, gracias Neji por sacrificar tu vida para unir a ese par de idiotas – le sonrió el chico rubio nuevamente, pero con una pequeña amenaza reflejada en su mirada- espero que desde ahora te comportes bien con Hinata- chan y con Sakura- chan

-creo que eso ya lo sabe ¿Verdad Neji? – le dijo la chica con una mirada de advertencia, pero aun con su voz dulce como si solo fuera un comentario común y corriente-

-ya entendí

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¬ su dulce aliento se mezclo dentro de mi boca, su lengua jugaba dentro de mi con una dulzura empalagarte, sus labios se movían al compás de los míos y sus manos permanecían aforrándose a mi –Un beso cariñoso- mas bien yo lo explicaría de otra forma, su beso era sumamente cariñoso pero el temblor de sus labios a cada contacto de los míos significaba que el me estaba demostrando su necesidad por que el beso durara mucho mas tiempo, yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con el, pero su dulce sabor no calmaba el mal sabor de boca que me había dejado Neji, aun podía sentir la sensación de desesperación que me embargaba quitarme aquel sabor, horrible, amargo,, nada comparado con Sasuke…. No tenían comparación…-¬

-Sasuke… este beso no me quita el mal sabor de boca…por completo -¬ complemente, no quería que interpretara mal mis palabras, vi que en sus ojos se extendía una tenue luz… _encantador, _me mordí el labio inconscientemente para evitar que el sonrojo subiera a mis mejillas pero antes de que me diera cuenta de nada, Sasuke subió una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza enredando sus dedos ente mi cabello con fuerza, estrello sus labios contra los míos de forma violenta, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso, mis manos subieron hasta su cuello y lo apretuje contra mi, deseando que el contacto se volviera mucho mas fuerte.. el pareció pensar lo mismo pues me pego bruscamente mas a el, como la pequeña separación entre nuestros cuerpos quemara de forma insoportable, ¡estupido Sasuke! ¡ya estaba viendo estrellitas enzima de su cabeza!- su lengua se mezclo con la mía en un movimiento tan rápido que juro que pude haber gritado ahí mismo, mezclo por completo su aliento contra el mió, chocando nuestras lenguas escasos segundos mientras se concentraba en morder y lamer mis labios…el aliento se me termino, y sus sabor penetro hasta mi garganta…-¬

-Sasuke… aire… -¬ le suplique, sin querer separarme, pero de un segundo a otro el se dio cuenta que ya ninguno de los dos teníamos aliento y a regañadientes se separo de mi con brusquedad-¬

- supongo que eso te quito el mar sabor de boca -¬ me susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, llevando pequeñas cargas de oxigeno a sus pulmones, mis labios me ardían… pero estaba realmente excitada, su beso había sido mas potente de lo que me hubiera imaginado jamás…-¬

- ¿Sakura… puedo… -¬ sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas, mientras tartamudeaba nervioso… tome una de sus manos temblorosas y la conduje hacia uno de mis pechos… el solo me dedico una mirada soberbia pero sin herirme y se adentro por completo en sus planes-¬

-eres un pervertido Sasuke-Kun -¬ su boca capturo mi erguido pezón, jugando con el, dándole mordidas que hacían que yo me arqueara del placer, sus mano jugueteo expertamente debajo de mi falda justo enzima de mis braguitas, las bajo como si estorbaran y de un momento a otro introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mi cavidad, me arqueé mas, hasta que mis pechos rozaron su camiseta… ahogue un grito, mientras el sonreía… le quite ágilmente la camisa blanca del uniforma y comencé a lamerlo con desesperación, su sabor y su vientre, su pecho, su piel era realmente excitante y maravillosos, Sasuke era un dios, que ahora _era todo mió,_ sus gemidos ahogados sonaban como melodías cada vez que su entrepierna rozaba intencionalmente con mi mano, sus dedos se adentraban lentamente en mi una y otra vez y me hacían perder la cabeza, Sasuke parecía disfrutar también porque se estaba entreteniendo con mis pezones, le quite el pantalón y después los Boxers, respire hondo y tome entre mis manos su… erección… el se tenso al instante-¬

-Sakura.. -¬ emitió un pequeño gemido que me volvió loca, su voz era tan adormilada que podía darme cuenta que el me deseaba demasiado como para alargar las cosas durante mas tiempo, pero a mi eso no me importaba yo quería verlo disfrutar, apreté a su querido amiguito y escondió su cara entre mi cuello – Cobarde- le susurre – _Te quiero Sakura_ – me susurro con voz ronca_, ¡demonios! ¡el era tan endemoniadamente lindo! ¡_encantador! ¡egoísta! ¡frió! ¡soberbio! ¡guapo! ¡perfecto! ¡pervertido! ¡Arrogante! ¡dulce! ¡idiota! ¡agradable!—

- ¡Sasuke- kun! -¬ Grite, el idiota se estaba desquitando con mi parte intima, jugaba libremente con sus dedos dentro de ella, comencé a acariciar a su amiguito mientras el me mordía ligeramente el hombro ocultando sus ruidosos gemidos – _yo también te quiero_- el placer de repente nublo mi vista y mi cuerpo se arqueo por completo, el se apretujo con fuerza a mi cuerpo sudado y emitió un gemido con mi nombre… habíamos llegado a un orgasmo juntos, sin siquiera… bueno ya saben… eso…y su amiguito… -¬

- _no vuelvas a dejarme… por favor_

- _yo misma pienso lo mismo Sa-su-ke-kun -¬ _me penetro al instante siguiente de ponerse la molesta protección, la cabeza me daba vueltas y el cuerpo me sudaba a montones, sus envestidas no hacían gemir cada vez mas fuerte y arqueáramos del placer… mis manos se aferraban a su espalda y las mantenía en mis mejillas mirándome a los ojos, en la ultima envestida el Clímax fue tan potente que sentí que me explotaría la cabeza…. Sasuke se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y beso dulcemente mis labios -¬

-eso fue estupendo

-si… hay que hacerlo mas a menudo Sakura… no dejare que nadie mas que yo, te ponga las manos enzima otra vez

- mientras te alejes de tus admiradoras, estará bien -¬ podía ver su amor reflejado en sus ojos, cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba cargada de tanto cariño que pensé que era prácticamente imposible quererme de la forma en la que el me quería, entrecerré los ojos… realmente amaba a este chico y estaba completamente segura que el me quería mucho mas de lo que yo lo quería en ese mismo instante… -¬

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Diablos Sakura! ¡si tu hubieras visto al Teme! ¡parecía un muerto! -¬ Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada para después mirarme a mi dulcemente y apretujar mis dedos con los suyos aun mas, tenia mi mano sujetada y caminaba lo mas cerca que podía de mi…-¬

- ¿de que hablas Naruto?

-pues de cuando el Teme llego todo mojado a la casa, ¡me dio pánico! ¡ pensé que la fiebre jamás se le iba a bajar! ¡no comía nada! ¡y solo se convulsionada por el dolor! ¡además susurraba mucho tu nombre Sakura! -¬ esta vez fui yo quien apretó la mano de Sasuke. Realmente el se la había pasado mucho peor que yo en esas dos semanas… mucho peor-¬

-te juro Sakura ¡pensé que se iba a morir! ¡todo por idiota! ¡porque no quería darse cuenta de que te amaba! ¡y míralo! ¡así como te mira, yo diría que ya no puede vivir ni un minuto sin ti!

-Naruto, sierra la boca -¬ le reprocho mi º novio pervertido º, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cintura… Naruto salto despavorido al ver la mirada sombría de los ojos de Sasuke y ni medio segundo tardo en correr lejos de ahí… yo me reí por lo bajo, mientras me concentraba en los labio de Sasuke que ahora se impactaban con los míos con necesidad… -no le hagas caso –su aliento me quemo las mejillas – no tenia tanta fiebre- me confeso, aunque sabia que me estaba mintiendo, ya que Naruto podía ser gritón y exageradamente infantil, todo menos mentiroso… bueno no con respecto a Sasuke… - perdón por no darme cuenta de lo que significaban para mi – volvió a besarme tranquilamente, su aliento recorrió mi cuello… -. Ya no importa Sasuke-kun, _soy toda tuya_ – me sonrió ampliamente y comenzamos a caminar… -¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte curiosa-

-tendremos una cita, la ultima vez que la tuvimos no fue muy agradable

- cierto

- _a si que ahora Haruno Sakura es mi chica, ¿eso quiere decir que yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo? – _me miro con picardía, yo solo suspire derrotada -¬

_-Soy toda tuya_

_--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Terminado!!!! Espero que les haya gustado mi final, porque en lo personal no se escribir lemon…jajaja creo que esta mejor a comparación de los primeros capítulos que eran muy… rápidos… me faltaba narración y aun sigo metiendo la pata pero creo que ya menos.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE E DEJARON COMENTARIOS Y AGUANTARON MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y MI MALA NARRACIÓN…. JAJAJAJA GRACIAS.

Estaba leyendo Eclipse y ahora odio a Bella porque Edward casi casi, le esta diciendo que puede hacer lo que quiera con el, con tal de que ella sea feliz y la muy inútil se preocupa mucha mas por Jacob ¡que fastidio!, PERO al rato ya me va a hacer bien… que fastidio se esta volviendo eclipse, ñaaaa.

Bueno gracias y este es el primer fic que termino!!!! Y que subo a Internet jajajaja!!!

Cuídense y recuerden:

Primero empieza haciendo lo necesario, luego harás lo posible y después te encontraras a ti mismo haciendo lo imposible. Animo!!!


End file.
